The devil's essence
by Rigren0121
Summary: A mysterious island, slap-bang in the middle of the new world. A force that can quite possibly take the world in one single sweep. And two men, wearing bow-ties and straw-hats, standing in the way of an army from the damned. Join the straw-hats with the doctor, as they venture forth into the most peculiar of journeys... But will this be the end of the line for them all?
1. Chapter 1: All starts here

**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU THINK I OWN ONE PIECE (WHICH IS OWN BY EIICHIRO ODA) AND DOCTOR WHO (WHICH IS OWN BY BBC) THEN YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKE DEAR SIR. (YOU ARE STILL A SIR IF YOU'RE A LADY)**

 **Chapter 1: All starts here**

"I SEE AN ISLAND!" A young man wearing a straw-hat exclaimed, as he sat on a figure head of a lion. Soon after the young man said those words, he was approached by an orange-haired girl, wearing jeans and a bra, with a figure of exceptional beauty, and a small reindeer wearing a blue cap covering a pink, reddish hat. The three stared at the far horizon, looking at their next destination. It was a relatively large island, though not as many other islands that the crew has encountered before. The most eye-catching feature was beholding a large, pointed mountain, as a dark ominous cloud circulated the point in the day of light.

"This island doesn't seem to have been recorded on any of the maps." The woman said, looking at her sea charts that she carried. The straw hat boy's eye gleamed in excitement when he heard that they were heading for an uncharted island.

"So you're saying it's a mystery island?" He said with his hands clutched against his face. The others were less than pleased to see his excitement.

"Luffy?" The long-nosed man made him turn to face him, eye to eye. "Don't you dare get any ideas that get us killed." He demanded, but it looked like nothing was getting through to the captain. Luffy was too caught up on the thoughts of the infinite potential that waits on the island. The long-nosed man started shaking him by the collar, trying to catch his attention, but it worked to no avail.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO. You all seem to be having fun." A tall skeleton with an Afro, wearing a large crown, about the same size as his hair, walked up from the stairs, holding on to his cane by his arm.

"Oh hi Brook." The reindeer said to him, as he walked up to the skeleton.

"Ah, hello Chopper. Could you tell me what's happening right now?" The skeleton replied to him.

"Nami said something about how the island we're heading to is uncharted, and now Luffy's getting too excited, so Ussop is trying to get him to not be so reckless when we get to that island." Chopper directed the skeleton to next destination they were heading for.

"What a very familiar island. It looks a bit like Thriller Bark." He started to reminisce back to that island, and the hard ships he had to go through there. They all looked at the island again when Brook said it reminded him of that Thriller Bark, even Ussop stopped shaking Luffy to look at the island.

"Oh yeah, I guess it does look like Thriller Bark." Nami said, as she laid her charts on the table.

"Hey, do you think that there are zombies?" Luffy asked Brook, standing up from being shaken by Ussop, having that same wondrous glint in his eye from before.

"DEAR LORD! I HOPE NOT!" The skeleton exclaimed, placing one hand by his cheek for comfort; though, him being a skeleton, it's a bit of an impossibility. "Those zombies always gave me the chills."

"Well, we'll have to see when we get there." Nami replied to Luffy. She walked up to the railings to face the grassy deck. "Listen up!" She shouted. Soon, more people came out from inside the ship. A green-haired man with a left eye closed from a scar, came down from the main mast, carrying three swords by his side; another man came from the opposite side of the ship, sporting a black suit and blonde hair parted to the right side of his face, long enough to be covering his eye. A bulky man with metallic shoulders larger than his head popped out from a hidden door from the main deck. And the final person to come out was a raven-haired lady wearing a blue jacket, zipped up to her cleavage. "We're heading to a new island soon, so get ready to weigh anchor." They all nodded, and got to work.

When they got closer to the island, they sprinted into action. The green-haired man and Luffy went up to the fore mast and tied it up. The Bulky man took to the helm, and turned it around to face sideways to the island, so that they can get off the boat better. The raven-haired lady formed her arms into an X, with her hands opened up. Following that, multiple arms sprouted like flowers upon the main mast. They pulled up the mast, and tied it to the yard. Ussop and Chopper went up with the man at the helm, as they had nothing else to do.

"NICE JOB ROBIN-SWAN!" The blonde haired man shouted a complement at her. Robin smiled in return. "And here is your drink Nami-san." The blonde haired man gave Nami a pink smoothie, topped off with sliced fruits, like apples, grapes, and lime. She smiled at him, taking the cool drink from his silver tray.

"Thank you Sanji-kun." She said to him with a warm smile. He bowed in reply. She took one small sip from the straw, and loved it. "Wow, this is amazing." She complemented him, and then continued to drink the smoothie.

"Hey Sanji!" Someone yelled his name, which caught his attention. He looked all around; then looked up, to see his captain, Luffy up on the mast. "Can we have some of that stuff to?"

"No, of course not you idiot. That's just for Nami." Sanji shouted in reply. "There's some food i'm preparing for you in the kitchen, so just be patient for a moment." He walked quietly back into the kitchen, to prepare for snacks before setting off to the new island.

"Hmph." Luffy pouted. He fell down to the deck, and crossed his legs. "I can't wait for so long to wait for food. I NEED IT NOW." Luffy exclaimed. It was a few minutes later that he gave up waiting on the ground, and decided to move to his "special" seat. He stood up, and started to walk upstairs, but while he was walking, a curious noise caught his attention. It sounded strange, almost other worldly. He turned his head all around the ship, however upon further inspection; there was no place where the noise could come from.

"Oi Luffy!" The green-haired man tried to catch his attention. "What are you looking for?"

"Do you not hear that?" Luffy replied to him, and then continued to look around.

"Hear what?"

"That sound." He heard it once again. "There. There it is again." The green haired men listened out, trying to hear whatever Luffys talking about. He heard silence for a moment, and then...

 _VVRRR…. VVVRRR…. VVRRR…. VVVRRRRMMMMPPPPPHHHH._

He heard a strange noise. It was a type of slowed down, mechanical, grinding and whirring sound, but it was sounding like it was stuttering.

"What the hell is that noise?" He started to look around with Luffy to find whatever was making that noise. They looked high and low for whatever made that noise, around the mast, out to the sea, and even around the ship, but they couldn't find out what it was. Meanwhile, Sanji came out from the kitchen to see Luffy and the green-haired man running around the ship.

"Oi Luffy! Zoro!" Sanji stopped the two as they continued their hunt. "What the hell are you two doing?" He asked them both, confused at their actions. They weren't strangers to doing something reckless, but this is just out of the ordinary; completely out of their comfort zone.

"Oh hey Sanji!" Luffy waved at him. "Are the snacks ready yet?" Sanji went back in for a moment, and he came back out with a large box.

"Yeah! Here is yours." Sanji tossed one plain white box to Luffy, who caught it by stretching his arm at mid-air. Luffy opened it up to find; a few finely cut sandwiches, two dumplings and lots of meat shanks, though ate it right away. "Satisfied?" He asked Luffy, and he nodded in reply.

Most of the crew got off the ship, and onto the pale sandy beaches of the new island they were visiting. They all looked around but couldn't find anything of interest, just a long pathway, surrounded in leave-less trees, leading up towards the mountain. The entire crew looked up to the top of the mountain, to see a large mansion, old and a bit strange looking.

"Hey, I'm gonna stay here to look at the ship for the moment, alright?" The bulky man asked them, as he stood on the lawn deck.

"Okay Franky, we'll contact you on the transponder snail." Nami replied to him. They waved him good bye, and went off to the mansion. They walked for almost an hour up the giant hill, wondering if they will make it at all.

"How tall is this damn mountain?" Ussop complained, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

"Quit you complaining." Nami retorted. "We're just going there to see if anyone lives here, so we can get some information on this island and how long we have to stay here for."

"Maybe I can speed things up." Luffy said with a smile on his face. He stretched his arms to grab on to the trees on either side, and began to back up around a few feet until his arms began to quiver. The crew stopped to turn around to see what Luffy had in store for them. Slowly they moved to see Luffy's arms stretched across all of them. Their faces were plastered with dread, as they knew the pain they were going to feel when Luffy released himself.

 ** _GUMO-GUMO NO…._**

"Luffy…" Nami said with stress in her tone.

"WAIT! DON'T DO IT YET!" Ussop pleaded for Luffy to stop, but his captain didn't listen.

"Aw for god-sake." Zoro complained.

"Why do I follow this idiot?" Sanji questioned sarcastically.

"Oh no…" Chopper simply said, accepting his fate.

"This is going to be interesting." Brook laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM!?" Nami questioned Brook in an angry manner. The only one that hasn't said anything was Robin. Her face remained plain, un-phased by Luffy's plan. Luffy slowly released his fingers from the trees he was holding, until the last finger.

 ** _BAZZOOKKAA!_**

Luffy flung himself swiftly like a slingshot, grabbing the rest of the crew with his stretched out arms. They all felt a powerful slap on their back, pushing them upwards, faster than before. They sky-rocketed through the air in an arch. Their faces were mixed with pain and anger. The inched closer and closer to the to the shady mansion, having the breeze flow through their hair, getting closer and closer and closer until...

 ** _CRASH!_**

They landed face down on the ground in front of the dark blue mansion, except for Robin, who used her hands as wings to gently landed herself. They left a crater for each of them on the ground. They each lifted their heads slowly, but one sat up laughing.

"HAHAHA! Sorry about that. I just got excited." He then immediately got hit on the head by Nami, Sanji and Zoro, with fury clouding their mind.

"YOU DUMBASS!" They yelled in unison. "STOP DOING IDIOTIC THINGS WITH OUT OUR PERMISSION!"

"Urgh." Brook groaned in pain, carrying his head up. "I feel like my body is in pain. This coming from a skeleton, YOHOHOHOHOH! Uhh." He planted his head back onto the ground to relax himself. Robin lightly landed on the soil, and dispersed her wings on her back, where everyone was yelling at Luffy, complaining about the stunt he just pulled, though Brook was just lying there, face planted on the ground. She simply smiled. Robin admired the design of the house, she carefully studied it. It was made out of brick, and coated with dark blue paint. It was three stories up and very wide. It looked like it hadn't been used in years, but it seemed that someone had been using it, fixing everything up. And she was about to find out who it was.

The doors to the mansion clicked open, freezing the crew's antics, and drawing their attention. The dark wooden door got wider and wider, showing off the darkness inside. Nothing happened for a moment, until, a new character stepped outside. One black shoe poked outside, followed by black trousers. The man finally popped out, wearing a light brown tweed jacket, a white t-shirt, suspenders, and a red bow-tie. His hair was dark. It was cut short and stylized as a comb over parted in the right. He had green eyes, a big nose and a large chin.

He walked up to them all, with a joyful yet odd presence following him. and finally spoke. "Hello everyone!" He rose up both his hands, and waved a bit, with a wide grin covering his cheeks, and then immediately lowered his hands. "I don't suppose you're the owners of this mansion, are you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Tour time!

"Excuse me?" The question perplexed her, letting Luffy go, flopping down at her feet. This strange man's demeanour was frantic to say the least; his moves were smooth and were almost without thought. It caught most of the crew off guard. "You're not the owner of this mansion?"

"Well, no. Mostly no. It's all complicated with a lot of major issues not concerning yourselves. Short version is that I got stranded and abandoned forcefully." His body moved so smoothly when explaining. This man's gaze rarely met their own.

"But enough about me, why don-" Finally paying attention to the crew. It was finally he seemed to realise just how odd-looking they all were.

"Uh, are you alright Mister?" Ussop asked the man. He remained motionless, but snapped himself back into the conversation.

"Sorry. Yes, I'm fine. Got distracted. That's all." The doctor replied with a bright smile. "And it's the Doctor to you lot."

"Just the doctor?" Ussop pondered outwardly.

"Yes just the Doctor. Think of it like a secret agent name: 'The Doctor'" He motioned his name grandly, but seemed a bit put off by the idea. "Actually no, don't think of it like a secret agent name, it's absolutely nothing of the sort."

"Quite an odd name for yourself Doctor." Robin pointed out.

"It's fitting, seeing as I'm a very odd man." The Doctor seemed pleased to earn such a title. With that all said and done, he clasped his hands together, and swerved eagerly and faced the mansion. "Well anyways, shall we go inside? I'll pop the kettle on."

"Oh, someone might want to get Brook." Chopper pointed out.

"Oh right. Sanji, go wake the man up." Zoro demanded. Sanji was easily irritated, but still followed his word. The Doctor nary turned his gaze upon the Straw-hat's antics, but that doesn't mean he didn't take note of them; he simply carried onwards to the mansion.

"So, I'm not the only one thinking this guy is a little strange, right?" Nami whispered to Zoro and Ussop. They nodded in reply.

"No, you aren't. I don't trust this guy either. We should keep our guard up when we're around this guy." Zoro sternly said, with a furrowed brow darted at his curiosity over the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" Ussop asked.

"It's hard to explain. With my Haki, what I sense is different from person to person but they share similarities. This guy is completely different. I have no idea what's up with this 'Doctor'." Their vice-captain's lack of trust and knowledge on him was deeply worrying for the two, but while the trio at the back were having their discussion on the doctor, Robin, Luffy and Chopper were having a discussion with the strange man himself.

"So what's your name?" The doctor asked Chopper, looked down to meet his eye.

"My name is Chopper, and I'm the doctor of their crew." He answered plainly.

"Ha-ha, nice to meet another doctor. You are certainly unique." The Doctor complimented. "Tell me, what species are you exactly?"

"Huh? I'm a reindeer." Chopper answered plainly. It was a bit of an odd moment for the little Doctor; most people would assume he was an over-sized reindeer, so it took him a bit to respond.

"No but, clearly you aren't just a reindeer. You're a fully capable humanoid animal that can speak and practice medicine, quite an amazing feat if I can say." The Doctor congratulated Chopper once more. This made the reindeer a bit… shy about it.

"OH SHUT UP YOU JERK! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY!" The reindeer was flushed with red. The Doctor was delighted to see such a clear sign of affection, but failure to hide it. There was a certain cuteness to it.

"Now do you mind if I do something?" The Doctor asked Chopper. "I'm just very curious about how your physiology. I mean, how are you a talking reindeer that can perform medical practices?"

"Oh that? It's because he ate a devil fruit." Luffy intruded cheerfully.

"A devil fruit?" The Doctor was noticeably curious, as a sly smirk slid into his mouth. "Now that is interesting. Fruit that can change your natural state into something else entirely. How does it work? Is it strictly for animals, or can this fruit be consumed by others?"

"Why the complete ignorance to Devil fruit? Even people who've never seen a devil fruit user would've heard of them."

"Well, it's a bit of a long story that I'd love to explain but it'd probably take too much of our time." He ended with a cheery face, with Chopper and Robin looking more concerned. Everything about this man, this 'doctor', was perplexing to Robin. No sense could be made out of him. He's either hiding something important or just a complete mad man. "Ah, here we are."

The Doctor laid his hands over the rusty doorknob. And with a swift motion, he opened the doors widely, in a grand gesture, revealing a dark damp foyer. In front of them, a large carpeted staircase, leading up to the second level, with door around the area; two and the back of the foyer, one on each side of the room, and the door from where they came from. The floor had a distinct checker pattern, mixed with the colours of dirtied white and rotten red. The walls had the same decrepit look from the outside; terribly aged and falling apart, with old fashioned lamps that look like they haven't been turned on for a while.

"Well this is…" Nami said, but couldn't think of anything to finish of her description. They all just casually walked further inside the room, looking around, basking in the nature of its ancient motif.

"I know." The doctor said, following with a quiet and small chuckle, expecting some kind of compliment from his perspective from how he sees the house from Nami; old with a touch of sentiment, much like his Tardis for that matter.

"Dirty…" She finished. The doctor twisted in swiftness to face Nami, his jacket flailing about.

"Dirty?!" The doctor exclaimed, pointing directly at Nami. She seemed a bit startled at the sudden outburst.

"Sure it might be a little rough on the edges, but she's still a mighty-" The doctor was silenced. The crew stared back at him, titling their heads in unison.

"Hey, what do you think happened to him?" Ussop whispered to Sanji, using his back hand to cover his mouth. The doctor approached the crew slowly, lowering his arm, and staring at the lively skeleton. The straw-hats realizing what he was doing, they split apart, leaving behind Brook in the middle. The musician looked frantically at his crew from either side, but suddenly stopped when the doctor neared him. He circled around un-dead musician, his mouth gaping in astonishment.

"You… are… Amazing…" He said, staring directly at his face.

"YOHOHOHOHO why, thank you doctor-san…." Brook replied gleefully.

"Ooo… you speak Japanese… Interesting." The doctor thought aloud. He lifted the left side of his tweed jacket, and grabbed hold of something. Out came a long flashlight-like wand with a green emitter, with sliver claws around. The wand lit up and buzzed highly, a small sudden surprize to the crew. He waved it around like a sword pointed at Brook, much to his confusion.

"Hey doctor-san, mind not pointing that wonder of yours at our friend?" Sanji asked the doctor.

"Oh, don't worry about this thing; it's just my sonic screwdriver." Finally finishing his pointing, flicked it open, extending its claws. He gazed deeply at the part that extended, twisting it around. "Fascinating."

"What is it?" Brook completely perplexed by this ordeal.

"My screwdriver is reading your skeleton as a fully functioning organism, all the organs and skin and what not." The doctor turned his screwdriver horizontally, and pushed on its emitter, closing it.

"You could read all of that from in that thing? Doesn't even seem righ- HEY!" Brook shouted in shock, as the Doctor poked his hand right through his torso. The Doctor looked up with such an innocent look on his face, and gave a small smile in return.

"Sorry. Got carried away. Personal space, completely understand, just sometimes I can get carried away with something and lose all sense with it, trying to find more about something and then I ramble on and on and on and TOUR!" The doctor exclaimed proudly, as he was reminded of something of relative importance. As swiftly as he could, he presented himself once more. "Sorry. Got side-tracked, all better. Lovely friend."

"How long has it been since someone has told you to shut up?" Zoro quizzed the eccentric doctor, as an annoyed tone was easily noticeable.

"They usually never stop." The Doctor replied in his snarky manner. "But enough about me, I haven't even gotten to know any of you. How about your names for starters."

"I'm Luffy, and this is Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Brook." Luffy pointed at each of his crew-members as he went through their names. "There's another friend named Franky, but he's at our ship."

"Great!" The doctor bowed his head in respect, and they bowed back. "Well, let's not waste any more time."

"First up: The dining room." The doctor lead them through the dark-wooden, double door, to reveal a dirty, un-maintained dining room. It had a long, dusty, and well-made Dark wood table, with hand-crafted chairs to go along with it. Ten chairs in total, with four on the sides and one on each end. The floor was carpeted, and blackened, along with the curtains. "Not really much to say, bit faulty on some areas but I'll get to it in the afternoon."

He led them to many other rooms: The living quarters, the bathroom, the kitchen, and finally the many bedrooms this mansion had, and all of them had the same design and ancient feeling like in the foyer.

The doctor finally ended his tour on the third floor, along a long door-less hallway that seemed to go on for half the mansion. The only light source from that hall way is one small gas powered lamp in the middle of the hallway.

"Well, this concludes our tour, do what you wish in this house, I'll just be in the attic. Call me whenever something is happening." The doctor opened the door, but was stopped when Luffy asked him a question.

"Hey doctor, why can't we see in there?"

"Well it's my room, nothing really important there, just a lot of very boring stuff." The doctor smiled, and closed the door on them. Most of them accepted it and went off, but something bothered Robin about how he way he left him. She decided to look into it later.

"Alright then," Sanji said, lighting up a cigarette. "I'll go set up supper. It surprisingly took a while to finish up the tour."

"YAY! FOOD!" Luffy yelled, raising up his arms in joy.

"But it might be a while. I need you guys to pick up some fish, alright?"

"We're on it." Luffy and Chopper said in unison.

"And someone should call Franky and the doctor when it's ready." Zoro finished off.

 _Meanwhile on board the thousand sunny…_

Franky was working hard on the thousand sunny, such as rearranging storage, sorting out fallen objects, and making sure if any damages were done to the ship. He was working in his workshop, fixing something things and projects, till he heard a rustle, causing him turn his back, but all he could see, was the laying spare parts and drawers. Figuring it was nothing, he turned back to continue working.

Undisturbed for the most part, a larger clanging sound forced him to stop his work and stepped outside to see something running up the ladder. He didn't expect to see anything on the ship in particular, so Franky went up to investigate this. He went up the deck to see what was in his workshop. A desolate dock was the only thing that he saw in his vision. Searching all around the ship, from top to bottom, nothing seemed to be with him at this moment.

 ** _RING RING! RING RING!_**

The sound of his snail communicator caught Franky in a state of shock, startling him still. He took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Franky, what's up?"

"Oh Nami. Nothing much, just fixing up on a few things on the ship. Say, were any of you on the ship?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?" It wasn't the satisfying answer he wanted. His paranoia was getting to him, but he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"No reason. So why'd you call?"

"Oh okay? Well, I was just calling to make sure you'll come up to the mansion; dinner is about to be served, so you have to come quick or Luffy might take it all."

"Hahaha," Franky laughed, "Alright, I'll be up in a moment."

"Oh and one more thing." The cyborg was interrupted by Nami. "There's this guy who's been taking care of the mansion, he calls himself the Doctor. He's weird. He seems harmless enough, but most of us here have agree to keep an eye on him. Just a warning."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up." He shut off the snail communicator. And with that, we set himself into position, taking a few steps back. Running forward, he jumped up and a great ball of gas left his rear end, powerful enough to shoot him right up into the sky.

 ** _CCCOOOUUUPPP DDDEEE BBBUUURRRSSSTTT…_**

He flew straight up into the air from a large burst of gas from his insides, leaving the thousands sunny alone. However, he wasn't alone on the ship.

Up on the crow's nest, a man was resting, watching the cyborg flying away from the ship. His face was completely sealed within a tight mask, attached with goggles with blue lights emanating from the lens which had slats that would cover it. He had two tubes filled with a green liquid connected to his mouth. He had a mute green and white, sleeveless striped shirt, with a small machine strapped to his chest. His skin had a dark cyan colour, with his left arm wearing a black arm reaching his elbow, and his right arm was replaced with a machine topped with a double hook.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." The hooked man said, watching Franky fly away. His voice was that of a sophisticated tone. He continued watching as a figure grotesque figure was crawling up to the crow's nest. It had a distorted blue skin colour, with pustules and suckers grown around his body. Its clothes looked like one of a marine, but it was much more rugged and torn to pieces. It approached the laying hooked man. When it got near him, it spoke.

"Baltazar…" Its voice was deep and distorted, causing Baltazar to turn his head.

"I know, I know. It appears we have a few more guests to join the party." Baltazar stood up, looking at the distant mountain with the mansion. "But no matter, they won't be able to stop what we have done. Come on, we have work to do."

Baltazar pulled out a hand-sized machine. He pressed a few buttons on the machine, which was followed by bright flash of white light, circling from their feet. It lasted for about five seconds, and when it dispersed, the two were gone from the roof of the crow's nest.


	3. Chapter 3: Past times ahead

The doctor shut the door behind him. He took a breath, and walked up the old staircase, which led up to a brightly lit room, with shelves filled with nothing but books from top bottom, a small round table and chair that was placed in the corner of the room, and in the middle of the room, a contraption that was made up of various household items like brooms, spoons, chairs and other things. It continuously spun around, like some sort of scanner.

"I never thought I would have to make something like this again." The doctor spoke aloud, trying to dodge the spinning brooms and tethered kitchen wares. He sat down by the small table, with nothing but a single book that says 'The greatest scientists.' and a table lamp. He placed his arm on the table and rested his head, taking a small break.

"This world's technology doesn't make any sense at all." He grabbed the book on the table, and started to flip through each page of the book.

"I mean it says here they have the technology to build tanks and lasers, yet still hasn't built things like skyscrapers." He snapped the book shut, holding it by the collar. He gently threw it back at the table and walked towards the contraption. "We have to come here again."

"Yeah doctor, I don't think this is the best time to be distracted right now." A voice from the doctor's jacket had a distinctive male Welsh accent. He sat up and pulled out a small device that was made up of a few wires and a bronze book lamp.

"Ah, not to worries Rory, the room you're in is completely impenetrable. Nothing can get pass that door. It's made of pure Katchin." The doctor replied, walking around his spinning contraption.

"And what exactly is Katchin?" Rory asked him.

"It's one of the strongest materials in this universe." The doctor walked away from his machine of junk, and started to search for another book on a shelf. "Now how are you two holding up?"

"Okay for the most part…"

 ** _In the Tardis…_**

"I mean, it's been two weeks being stuck in this bunker you have here, but it could be worse. We could have been taken away by those things." Rory joked, leaning on the computer, but was being taken by a tall ginger lady.

"Doctor, can you please tell me that you have some sort of plan to get those things out of the Tardis." She asked in a tired tone.

"Oh Amy, you know that I always have a plan." The doctor replied

"And what is it?"

"Well firstly, it's to improvise." The doctor gave a small chuckle, while Amy sighed. "And secondly, they're not things, they're called Haemovores."

 ** _Back to the mansion…._**

"And what are Haemovores?" Rory asked. The doctor walked away from the dusty bookshelf and crouched under his contraption.

"They're vampire-like humans from a distant future. Well I say future, more or less an alternate future." The doctor answered, while re-wiring some circuits from his machine. "From a polluted earth, but for some reason, they're trying to take control of the Tardis."

"Wait, they're humans?" Amy exclaimed

"No, evolved humans Amy; there's a distinct difference." The doctor answered. _KNOCK KNOCK_. There came two strong knocks at the door, surprising the doctor to get up from his re-wiring.

"Amy, Rory, I'm going to have to get back to you, someone's knocking at my door." He placed his small gizmo by the junk scanner to where the knocking was leading him to. The knocking repeated, forcing him to rush down stairs. "Stop, don't worry, I'm coming down."

He opened the door to see Sanji, lighting up a cigarette. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering where all the utensils are?" Sanji asked.

"Oh right yes you need those to cook, don't you? Wait just one moment." The doctor slammed the door right in front of him, leaving the chef perplexed. He waited there for a few moments until the doctor opened up, and in his hand was all the kitchen utensils; Ladles, spatulas, spoons, you name it, tied up together into the shape of one big staff. Sanji had his eyes wide open in confusion. He slowly grabbed the utensil staff, staring at it. "There you go."

"Uh, why is it…" Sanji asked, but was cut off when the doctor shut the door on his face. The cook was annoyed as he walked away, trying his best to loosen all the knots. Nobody should treat any utensils like this. He took a left to see Ussop, Nami and Robin staring at him, holding his utensil staff.

"Sanji… What are you holding?" Ussop asked him, pointing directly at the utensil staff.

"I don't know, try asking the doctor…" Sanji replied while walking passed them, with a mixture of confusion and frustration. The three watched as the cook untied knot after knot.

"Did he just walk passed us without flirting at us?" Nami questioned, looking at Robin, who shrugged it off.

"It's quite rare to see these days." Robin commented.

"That doctor must've really ticked him off" Ussop added, walking alongside the ladies.

The doctor walked up, and returned to his junk scanner, picking up his communicator. "Sorry, about that. Now where were we?"

"What was that about?" Amy asked

"Oh just some group of people that stopped by the mansion. I did mention that, didn't I?" The doctor replied, scratching his head, trying to remember such a discussion.

"There are people with you? Don't you think that they'll get hurt, considering what we're dealing with?" Amy questioned.

"You need not worry Pond. If they do get involved with this, I have a good feeling that they'll manage."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked; the time-lord was about to answer, until he felt a strange sensation crawl up his back. He spun around to see pale flower petals gently floating to the ground. He felt his back as he stared at the sinking petals, crouching down further and further till he his head hit the ground. The doctor held it up with his finger and thumb, and slowly turning it for closer inspection.

"Now that's interesting." The doctor quietly spoke to himself; processing a thousand possibilities of this random petal, but like a spark in his mind, he sprung himself back up; remembering his conversation with Amy. He twisted back around to pick up his communicator. "Sorry about that, got a little distracted."

Back in the hallway, Robin was nearby, crossing her arms, and just opening her eyes. She seemed to grow curious about what the doctor said, yet decided on not pushed onwards with it until later, and so she scampered off quietly, as she heard footsteps draw nearer the door. The time-lord walked out of the hallway, and into the different paths taken. There he saw Robin, walking away.

"Oh excuse me." The doctor called out to Robin. The Raven-haired lady turned around, walking towards the doctor.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Did… did you see anyone by my door?" The doctor asked, but Robin shook her head. "Well, might I ask why you're here? Shouldn't you be out with your friends?"

"I was just going to get something from my room." She replied with a warm smile, which the doctor gave back. "Why do ask?"

"Oh nothing; Just curious." The doctor replied, as he walked back into his room. "Call me when there's trouble."

"We will." Robin said, smiling and waving good-bye to him but when he shut his door, her smile disappeared.

 ** _Elsewhere on the island..._**

"Food was scarce in the kitchen, which meant no supper, which didn't please anyone. To compensate for this, Luffy, Chopper and Ussop are tasked with hunting and foraging for whatever they can find on the island. There wasn't a chance of getting fruits and vegetables, considering the lack of plant life on the island, so they do what they have been doing for the longest time on their journey. Fish. Two out of the three were behind the mansion, and hanging over a cliff that led to their food source; shaped like an incomplete archway. Ussop on the other hand was sent to the mansion to search for more bait, while getting dragged away by the woman on the ship for other unspecified purposes. Zoro in the meanwhile, was spending his spare time excising his muscles, using the wide space as his gym.

The two fishers spent a reasonable amount of time; testing their patience to the absolute limit. They have caught a large quantity of seafood, lying right behind him, yet their eyes grow weary as time passes by. They wait; and wait; and wait; staring down the lengthy cliff and into the ocean, as the waves hit the cliff face over and over again. The two just sit there quietly, waiting for their next bite, to add to their supper. As the two continue to fish, the vice-captain was finishing up his training.

Zoro walked up to the two of them, stretching his shoulder for relaxation. "Hey, have you caught enough yet?"

"I think we can get some more food before Sanji wants to cook 'em." Luffy answered cheerfully. "I want a huge feast for today. I wanna show the Doctor a good time with our crew."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to about him." Zoro said with a hint of urgency, attracting the attention of both Chopper and Luffy.

"What about?" Chopper asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Luffy." Luffy nodded in response.

"What?" Chopper pressed further, growing more curious.

"The Doctor. His aura is... off. Nothing strength wise, but more like nothing we've ever felt before." Zoro answered. "What do you think we should do?"

"Leave him." Luffy's answer annoyed him a bit, but it was nothing unexpected.

"What?"

"Like I said. Leave him. He's done nothing wrong to us, and we haven't done anything wrong to him. If he wants to tell us a secret, I trust that he will and besides..." Luffy looked upwards to face Zoro. "I like him shishishishishi."

"Luffy, seriously; you have to stop being too trusting with people." Zoro retorted. "You can't just assume that everyone you meet is going to be nice."

"I don't care." The captain's response was. "If I say that I trust him, then I do."

He always had a trusting instinct. It was always a problem that the crew had to deal with. Though, to be fair; they have benefited from the Captain's trust in people. It was just the captain's childish demeanor that ticked him off; that he can never take things seriously all the time, and act like a captain, however that's probably a good thing with the captain. He can never truly sway his captain's ideas. Zoro even let out a small chuckle just from the thought of it. "Okay fine then. I'm heading back inside; you two better hurry up and bring those fish inside."

" 'Kay." The two said in unison. And with that, Zoro went back into the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4: Interrupted dinner

**_Later that night…_**

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!_**

Luffy rushed downstairs; with the Doctor and Chopper following soot. There was a sudden rush of excitement in the air between the three. The captain was the fastest, beating them both the reindeer and the time-lord. Luffy leaped for the door from the main staircase, cheering and jumping with his victory, leaving the doctor and chopper panting by the staircase, as thunderstorms shouted upon them. The two doctors looked at each other, and giggled in enjoyment, realising the childish game they just played.

"Your friend is very energetic." The doctor smiled at Chopper, who gave back a sighed smile, thinking _'you have no idea'_. Luffy held onto the bronze door knob, with the others following behind him. He opened the door to reveal a large man with blue hair shaped into the style of Elvis Presley soaking wet. He jumped into the room, dripping with water, striking a pose and saying "That rain is _SSSSUUUPPPPPEEEEERRRR_ heavy!"

"…Who is that?" The doctor's jaw was left hanging, in his astonishment, as Franky and Luffy started talking to one another.

"Oh that's Franky; he's our shipwright." Chopper answered. "He offered to stay by the ship just to fix up a few things after we bumped into something on our journey."

"What like a reef or something?" The doctor pressed on, knowing that any information would be useful to him.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Chopper said, pointing at the approaching cyborg. The doctor froze for a moment, as he was being started down by Franky.

"So who are you?" Franky asked the doctor.

"I'm the doctor, and I've heard you're the shipwright of the crew correct?"

"Yep. He wasn't a friend at first, but with all that we've been through, and that he also built our ship, he became a great crew member." Luffy answered while patting his shipwright on the back. Franky felt so proud when he was being complimented by his.

"Well I'm sure this is all well a good, but I think we can talk better during dinner time, so hurry up or the food will get cold." Sanji interrupted, standing by the arch, while lighting up a cigarette. The four people looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. They all moved to the dining room. Most of the crew were already there, waiting for Sanji's cooking to arrive. The room was brightly lit from the chandelier above them, revealing the dusty, decrepit room they were in. The doctor gave a sound of disgust. "Urgh, I should clean this place up more."

"No need, you done so much with fixing up the outside of the mansion." Nami said, smiling at the doctor, with Robin and Ussop joining in.

"Oh you noticed that, did you?" The doctor asked curiously, as he sat down at the far end of the table. "I just did it because I was bored, but I do appreciate that."

"And how long did that take you?" Robin asked.

"Oh I don't know, I lost track. A week maybe, or was it a month?" The doctor muttered to himself. The crew were shocked at the revelation.

"You've been stuck here for a month?!" The crew exclaimed; almost all of them frozen with a face of shock and disbelief. The doctor looked at each of them with a quick glance.

"I did mention it could've been a week? I do get side-track quite a lot." The doctor replied.

"H-how? How did you survive here for a month? Why are you even here to begin with? You don't seem to have any other reason to be here." Ussop asked. The doctor was hesitant to ask for a moment, but as he was going to tell the crew his story, Sanji walked in, interrupting the discussion, with large amounts of sea-food on each plate.

"Chow-time everybody." Sanji said with his monotone voice, leaning against a wall. Everybody in the crew grew excited as they stared into the succulent delight of the variety of fish. Luffy, Ussop, chopper and Brook were fixated on the octopus, shrimp, and clams galore. Water dripped from their mouth as they scoured for more. The rest of the crew started to grab a plate for their food, leaving only the doctor to stare at the feast, bewildered by the crew's constant sense of fun and joy in things.

"This is looks so good, that it makes my mouth water. Wait I forgot, I don't have a mouth. YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook yelled with glee. Luffy laughed and smiled at the joke, while others had more harsh opinions.

"Stop with the damn puns already!" Franky yelled aloud, with food bits being spat out of his mouth.

"YOHOHOHO! How harsh…" Brook exclaimed, while Luffy, Ussop and chopper laughed at the confrontation. The trio began to play around. Luffy began stealing from other crewmember's plates as they ate from their own, stretching his arm to reach the farthest plates, while Ussop was prepared to tackle his thieving captain, spicing up his meal for the captain to eat. Luffy snatched some sea-food from multiple plates, including Ussop, Chopper, and the doctor, who was about to take a bite.

"Oi! I was going to eat it that." The doctor gave Luffy a stern look but Ussop patted him in the back and looked at him with reassuring eyes.

"Calm down doctor-san, I got this handled." Ussop gave him a wink, then they both at Luffy, about to eat Ussop spiced-up sea-food. He took it in, and swallowed it whole. His cheerful smile and joyful face quickly turned into a shocked face, with red skin and fire coming out of his mouth like a volcano. He stretched his arm in search of water, grabbing the jug that was next to Robin and Nami, and poured it into his mouth, calming himself down. Most of the crew laughed at Luffy's misfortune, while the doctor was a bit worried.

"Uh, is he going to be alright?" The doctor asked, pointed at his resting captain.

"Ah, he's fine. I think that heat flushed him out for a moment, but he's been through worse." Ussop said. "Like the time he tried to demolish the ship 'Noah' at fish-man island."

"Or when he turned into a hulking warrior by taking in multiple people's shadows." Brook said, picking up some shrimp to eat. The crew started to talk amongst themselves discussing and developing more into journeys they went through, including Alabasta, Skypiea and so on, while the doctor looked at the resting Luffy with a small smirk, thinking about how great a man he is under his childish demeanour.

It was all nice and dandy until it all went quiet. It was deafening silence. The doctor looked around, seeing all of the cheerful faces of the crew disappears. There was a complete change in tone that it was almost scary. The doctor darted his eyes to each one of the crew's faces, which showed only one thing in common. Regret. He knew that look all too well; the look of a person that couldn't do anything.

"Something happened, am I correct? Something that happened to your friend." The doctor spoke softly, trying not to tread hard in uncomfortable territory. The crew nodded in response. "I see. Would you care to tell me what happened?"

The crew was silent at first; hesitant to speak any of it, but Nami broke the silence. "How do you not know about what happened?" She asked.

"I haven't gotten around to reading the news." The doctor answered. "Now, would you kindly tell me what happened to him?"

Nami, slowly opening her mouth, as if she were compelled not to talk about the incident, began to speak. "There was a war, which involved Luffy's brother. H-he was about to be executed until his captain, Whitebeard, tried to save him."

"It was a war between the world government and the whitebeard pirates." Zoro interrupted. "It was the biggest battle in the longest time. There seemed to be in a gridlock until somehow, Luffy came falling from the sky with a large horde of criminals from Impel down. He came to rescue him."

"Then what happened?" The doctor pressed on.

"Luffy freed his brother, but he didn't escape." Sanji continued. "Ace was killed by the admiral Akainu."

Silence fell in the room once more as those words seeped into everyone's minds. The doctor wasn't there, but even he could tell how heart-shattering that was for him.

"Apparently it was in his hands." Zoro said. "Luffy was also hit by Akainu, but managed to escape thanks to one of his friends that he broke out from impel down. That's how Luffy got that scar on his chest."

"You don't seem to mention yourselves in the story. Why is that? Did you not have any involvement or did he go off on his own to leave you?" The doctor asked.

"We were split apart at the time." Robin began to answer. "This all happened altogether. At first, we were just trying to get past the red line, but then came Barsalino and Kuma. They fought us until we were sent away by Kuma; sent to the far corners of the sea."

The doctor turned his head to Luffy's large scar on his chest. He could clearly see the pain kept within that mark. The doctor admired his strength in will; able to be happy and giddy to everything that he sees. The time-lord tried to think of the right words to cheer everybody up. As he was mouthing his words, he finally spoke.

"That kind of mental scarring could've damaged him for life, so when I say this, as the crew you are; you are the greatest bunch of people to be by his side." The crew all turned to him in unison. "I mean it. I really do. I know it might not mean that much to you, seeing as I am a stranger to you, but to a person that knows what kind of suffering he must've been through, I truly and completely me-"

 ** _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

A loud banging on the door interrupted the doctor's speech, even waking up Luffy from his nap. They all got up, staring at the front door. "I suppose you don't have another member from your crew?"

The straw-hats, excluding Luffy, shook their heads in unison, leaving the doctor worried and Luffy confused. "Hey! What's going on here?"

"Well for starters, from what I have heard from your friends, can I just say that you are an amazing person." The doctor quickly said, followed by loud bangs on the door. "And we seem to have an unexpected guest."

 ** _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"Whatever you guys do, just stay there." The time-lord ordered them, holding his hands out. The doctor slouched a bit, with his hands close to his chest as he approached the worn door. Each step he took got slower and slower, worried that his new friends might get mixed up in his mess. He reached his hand out for the bronze door-knob, turning it sluggishly until he wasn't able to no-more. He poked his head out the door to see the creature that invaded his TARDIS, towering over him, standing in front of him like a rock. It has been a long while since he's seen one, but there it is. His eyes widened at the sight of his Pustules and grotesque features, and calmly shut the door, and locking it shut.

"Who was it?" Robin asked. The doctor quickly held the door back as the banging quickly turned into became breaking. The doctor stared at the crew as they all came into the foyer.

"Well, I would love to explain that right now however, your help is appreciated much more." The doctor shouted, as the sounds of smashing grew louder. Zoro and Sanji came to the rescue, as the two helped the doctor push back the door. It looked like they were successful, but the monster broke through, grabbing the doctor by the neck. The two straw-hats jumped back. The time-lord's face began to change purple as he gasps for breath.

"DO SOMETHING!" Nami yelled, and in an instant, Sanji swooped in to kick the arms away from the doctor's neck. As Sanji leapt, he yelled:

 ** _Épaule….. Shoot!_**

His single kick caused the monster to submit, releasing the doctor from its clutches. The doctor fell to the ground, coughing and taking deep breaths. The time-lord looked up to him.

"Where, did you learn, to kick like that?" The doctor asked the chef, who coughed from the chocking.

"From my mentor; he taught me that a chef's hands are precious, so they must use their feet in order to fight." Sanji replied.

"And don't worry, even if you are a stranger, you seem like a nice guy, but the main reason I did it was…" Sanij leapt to the side of Nami, kneeling down and holding on to her hand, turning from a suave man to a complete love-crazed man. "…that I could impress Nami-swan. As she pleaded for help, I had to act."

"… I don't know whether to feel glad about that." The doctor replied with a mildly displeased face.

"Love-crazed moron…" Zoro muttered under his breath, yet Sanji still heard his comment.

"WHAT WAS THAT STUPID MARIMO!?" The chef yelled; jumping in front of the swordsman, with the faced shoved angrily in each other's presence.

Their fight might've continued until the door busted wide, showing the lone figure that held the doctor's neck. The crew froze as they stared him down, preparing to react to any move the monster would make. It took one step, and the crew made one small move, unsheathing swords, readying stances and preparing weapons. The doctor took a quick glance to the right of him, seeing Zoro's sword in its presence, the Sandai Kitetsu.

"Oh that won't work; it'll only melt the sword." The doctor said, staring down the monster. Zoro grew a smug smirked when he learnt that knowledge.

"I guess it'll make this challenge a bit more interesting."

"What's wrong with you?" The doctor retorted. "You can't just see everything as some sort of fight. Let me talk to it first."

"And what exactly is it?" Nami asked, tightly holding on to her clima-tact.

"It's a Haemovore." The doctor answered. "But I don't get it, why are you on this island? Why aren't you on the TARDIS?"

"TARDIS?" Robin interjected.

"It's the name of my ship, but you kicked me off my ship, so again I asked, why are you on this island?"

"Why indeed…" A sophisticated and muffed voice came from behind them. Everybody turned around to see a masked man with a double edged hook on his right arm standing on the top of the staircase. "Why is it that a creature from a parallel earth has come to wreak havoc on this poor spit of land?"

"Great, who's this guy now?" Ussop whined, aiming his Kuro Kabuto at the masked man. The crew prepared to fight while their captain on the other hand had another thought in his mind.

"THIS GUY LOOKS SO COOL!" Luffy exclaimed, with his hands clutched in happiness. His giddiness was trying to be under control by Chopper and Zoro, knocking him on the head. The doctor walked slowly, passing in the middle, and through the entire crew to get in front of the staircase.

"No… I can't be…" The doctor face was troubled as he looked upon the man on top of the staircase.

"Oh what? You seemed surprized, after all…" The man began to walk down the staircase. "You left me to die."

"Doctor, what does he mean by that?" Chopper asked walking towards the doctor. The crew didn't speak, but the time-lord could feel their growing dis-trust of him. The doctor took a deep breath, and began.

"This person right here is named Baltazar, also known as the scourge of the galaxy, and he's a space pirate." The rest were baffled by what he meant, but all Luffy could think about was how cool he looks.

"A 'space pirate?' You mean from…" Ussop pointed upward in confusion, and the doctor nodded. The straw-hats were in a state of amazement. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" The captain lit up, exclaiming in glee, but he was shot down by Nami banging him on the head repeatedly.

"Please, no more flattery. I'm just here to do my job." Baltazar shrugged Luffy's comment off.

"What do you mean here to do your job? Have you gotten so low that you have to resort to a mercenary job on this planet?" The doctor questioned. "Or is there something else that I'm missing?"

"I would go with the latter if I were you; however I will give you this bit of information." Baltazar began walking upstairs, carrying something that he had in his pocket. "You and you friends will not make it out here alive."

The crew glared at him with disgust. "What the hell did you say?!" Luffy began walking up the same old staircase.

"Oh did you not hear me? I said you and you friends will not survive what this island has in store for you." Luffy quickly gained speed, preparing a fist for Baltazar, but the space pirate began to shimmer and glisten; a circular light surrounded him. As Baltazar began to disappear, Luffy grabbed him by the neck, and disappeared along with him.

"Luffy!" The crew looked distraught. They all ran up, the doctor included. They could not believe what happened to their captain.

"Doctor-san, what the hell happened to Luffy!?" Zoro yelled at the time-lord. The doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver, and scanned the area were Luffy and Baltazar stood. He opened it up, and looked in the middle of his probe.

"Low-level teleportation field." The doctor shut his screwdriver at either ends, walking around the crew with a pondering look on his face. "The technology Baltazar used to teleport decayed the residual energy left here, so we can't track him."

The doctor rubbed his face with his right hand, with the crew behind him left in sadness. The time-lord didn't know what to say. Only two words came to mind. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"What the hell does that mean now?" Zoro exclaimed. "Our captain is gone away, and we have no means of finding him. You better find a way of finding him as fast as you can."

"And I will. You have my word." The Doctor replied with the most sincere tone of voice.

"Well, right now I don't think I can do that." Zoro retorted. "You seem to be hiding more then you let on, and from what I've learnt from life; those aren't people you want to be with."

The room fell flat. With these strings of accusations running around, there was only the silence that comforted them. The straw-hat pirates wanted to trust him; they felt like it was right, but with Zoro

"You're right." The Doctor couldn't deny Zoro's accusation, with his head lowered in shame. "I'm not to be trusted. I don't tell people everything. And do you know why? Because when that happens, people around me die. Not always; not every time, but then and then, people die. You can blame me all you want, and I won't deny it, but when I say that I will do everything in my power to help you, and then I can assure you that there is no power in any planet that can stop me from doing so."

The crew were left stunned. No person they've met in their journey had such power to be talk down to him. Zoro's cross face slowly turned into a neutral smirk. "Heh, you certainly have a way with words. Alright then, I'll trust you for now."

The Doctor raised his head ever so slightly, seeing all the worn faces of the crew. It was a mutual feeling across all of them. Nothing hateful, but nothing that's too trusting of the time-lord.

"Thank you; thank you all." The Doctor pleaded thanks to the crew, with hands joined in prayer position, but the moss-haired swordsman interrupted him; unsheathing his katana and closing it to the time-lords neck. The crew almost tried to react, but forced themselves to not be involved with this. The Doctor couldn't move at all; only staring at the slick sword of the vice-captain.

"However, if I see you do something that I don't like, I will not hesitate to end you. Got that?" Zoro threatened. The Doctor nervously nodded, allowing the Zoro to sheath his sword without worries. The Doctor took a deep breath from his threat, rubbing his head with both hands. He moved his hand away from his eyes to notice that the Haemovore was still standing by the front door. He swiftly moved downstairs, the crew taking notice of this, and stopped in front of it.

"You're still here. You should've gone by now, but yet here you are. Why are you still here?" The doctor asked.

"There will be more…" The creature spoke in its croaky, grotesque way. "…Soon to this mansion, will end you and your friends."

The doctors eyes widened in shock and fear, hitting his forehead with his palm repeatedly; realising his foolish mistake. "Oh doctor, Stupid, stupid doctor. Why do you have to get distracted all the time?" The crew were confused.

"What, what is it doctor?" Chopper asked.

"There's more coming." The doctor said with worry. "An army of Haemovores is coming…"


	5. Chapter 5: Forrest fighters

Chapter 5: Forrest fighters

"An army?" Ussop voice squeaked, his legs shaking very noticeably.

"…Of Haemovores?" Chopper continued, finding himself terrified out of his fur, with pale white consuming his eyes from fear. Ussop wanted out of the mansion, but was being held on to by Brook. The rest of the crew looked down on themselves, clenching swords, arms folded, or lighting a cigarette, taking in the news.

"Yes exactly, an army of Haemovores are coming to this very house… This all my fault, I should've made you guys go while you still had a chance." The doctor looked depressed, as he stared of the lone Haemovore, walking away, and into the dead of night and might of rain. Without question, the Doctor walked up the staircase, and swivelled himself to face the crew below. "You guys need to go."

"What do you mean? What about our friend?" Nami exclaimed. The doctor paused mid-flight, understanding how worried she must've been about her captain, as did the rest.

"Don't worry, when I find my ship, I bring him back safely to you." The doctor stood above Nami, his head almost arcing hers, firm and commanding, though that was mostly to do with the fact that he was two steps above her. "Mark my words. Your friend will be safe, but right now, you guys need to leave this island."

"We're not leaving without Luffy." Zoro intervened, standing next to the doctor. The time-lord double took Zoro and Nami, giving off furious emotions.

"Look, I understand that he's your friend; I would save my friends in a heartbeat, but these Haemovores are merciless; I'm pretty you haven't t dealt with these creatures before, but I have. Normal weapons can't kill them; they can kill you and your friends in a heartbeat, and I won't allow that to happen." Zoro gazed into the doctor's eyes, sensing all his worry, his fear, his sadness.

"And I'll tell you this doctor; we won't stop until we have our nakama safe, especially our captain."

"They have worked for a god!" The doctor shouted.

"And we've taken down one!" Zoro returned the volume.

"You're weapons cannot harm them!"

"Then tell us what will doctor-san." Robin interjected, leaning on the railway of the staircase, with her hypnotic smile. The doctor looked at her for a moment, then at everyone else, surveying their curious faces.

"Are you guys really okay with this?" The doctor asked the entire crew, who nodded in response. The time-lord strolled to a small table by the wall, holding a flower with a blue vase. He pushed aside the vase, breaking on impact, and grabbed on the legs of the table, flinging it on to the floor, smashing it to pieces. Many of the crew judged him, with furrowed eyes. He finally held up his pointed stick from the debris of the table. "A stake to the heart; that's what it will take to kill a Haemovore."

"Wait, isn't that what they used to kill vampires?" The sniper asked, as the doctor flung the stick at him, barely managing to catch it.

"Yes. Exactly like the vampires; nice comparison, though vampires were based on the Haemovores so..." He clapped in response and pointed at Ussop when he suggested the idea, walking downstairs to ground level. "But don't worry; you're all going to be okay if you want to stay here."

Ussop grew more frightened of the situation, quaking in his boots. "Guys, I should let you know that I'm allergic to vampiric monsters that are nearly unstoppable. We should've gone back to the ship when we had the chance."

"Oh, it's too late for that anyway. The Haemovores would come up from the ocean, considering the fact the ocean has the same salt levels as human blood, which would make this place a perfect home for them the more that I think about it." The doctor interjected.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD US THIS SOONER!" The crew screamed at the top of their face, displaying their anger and rage to the doctor, except for Robin.

"YOHOHOHO! These creatures sure do send me shivers… TO THE BONE! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook let out a hearty laugh. "I guess I shouldn't worry about them trying to kill me then!"

"That settles it then, me and Brook will cover the front lines of the house, while you guys plan on how you can find Luffy." Franky proposed, getting approval from Zoro.

"Wait what?" The doctor tried to intervene, but was interrupted.

"EEHHH!?" Brook yelled.

"You said it yourself; you don't have any blood for them to feast on, and they can't feast on my front half so we should go slow down the army coming up for the crew." Franky explained; he then pulled out a small sleeping snail from behind him, throwing it to Nami. "Here, take this transponder snail, we'll call you if we find any Haemovores."

The two ran out towards the unhinged door, fists clenched and a hint of excitement in one's eye. "Uh Franky, where were you keeping that transponder snail?"

"It's best not to ask." Franky responded.

"Wait, you can't just leave here!" The doctor tried to call them back to the mansion, but it was too late, they were too far out the door.

"Don't worry; those two can handle themselves well." Sanji reassured the doctor, laying his hand on his shoulder, stopping the doctor in his tracks.

"What did Franky give you?" The doctor turned to Nami, holding the small transponder snail with both of her hands.

"Oh this?" Nami held up the snail up to eye level. "It's a transponder snail, we can use it to contact Franky and brook and they can contact us."

"Alright then." The doctor strolled into the dining room, grabbing himself a chair, and slamming it into the ground, with the crew following soot. "Let's get ready to fight some Haemovores."

 _Meanwhile with Luffy…_

"GWAHH! What the hell is this place?!" The pirate boy yelled in astonishment. The room was filled to the brink with high-tech machinery, way too advanced for the world Luffy knew. Glass tubes with a small growth inside; panel after panel of buttons with various shapes and colours, screens that were the only light source in the room and dials that accompanied the machinery; with metallic pipes that run straight through the rocky walls. It was beyond his belief. "… THIS IS SO COOL!"

"Indeed it is…" A monotone, sophisticated voice drew Luffy's attention to the corner, where his could only see two small, bright blue lights. "Luffy, was it?"

"Yeah, uh?"

"YOU ALREADY FORGOT MY NAME?!"

"No, I remember it. It was b… b… Bartholomew!" Luffy slammed his fist down his palm in reassurance.

"IT BALTAZAR, YOU MENTALLY CHALLENGED PIRATE!" Baltazar exclaimed. Luffy's stepped back in realisation

"OH, YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL MY FRIENDS!"

"Finally you remember! I was quite insulted when you forgot about me." Baltazar commented, but that didn't matter to Luffy. The pirate ruched towards him, clenching a fist behind him, ready to impact Baltazar's chest, but something wasn't right. He began to slowing down as he approached him. Baltazar moved swiftly to the right, dodging his attack, allowing the space pirate to raise his double edged claw and slash Luffy, knocking him down, kneeling on the floor.

"Pant _, pant,_ How did I miss?"

"Well two things: one, my sash is laced with sea-prism stone, meaning that you must be a devil fruit user, and secondly, it's best not to yell when you're trying to attack someone, it makes the attacked know what's happening." Baltazar answered, proceeding to kick the pirate in the gut repeatedly. "This. Is. What. You get. For. Trying. To. Attack. ME!"

The finishing attack knocked out Luffy cold, lying so calmly. Two Haemovores opened the door; casting a shadow over Luffy's body. "Take him to the extraction chamber; he might be of some use to us after all."

The two Haemovores slowly dragged Luffy by the shoulders, leaving behind a trail of blood from the body of the captain.

"What an insolent fool." Baltazar commented.

 _15 minutes later, by the hill…_

Franky and Brook were awaiting the oncoming army. They took refuge under a large lifeless tree by the pathway, overshadowing them from the heavy rain. The cyborg sat down in boredom, surveying the area, while the skeleton stood quiet and still, staring upwards into the night sky, like the trees surrounding him. Franky turned to see his partner baffled in some way.

"Hey Brook, are you alright?" The skeleton turned to Franky.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking. I used to do this when I spent my time on my old ship." Brook replied.

"Well what are you thinking about?" Franky pressed, eager to have some conversation to pass the time.

"All this talk about space, and what could be beyond got me thinking; will we ever go out there, and to visit the stars? It seems quite impossible, but someday, we might be able to make it." Brook stared down into the ground deeply, finishing his thought.

"Heh, what a feat we could reach, though somehow, I think we could actually do that; reach space." They both laughed at the thought until Brook paused, catching Franky's attention.

"Is it me, or do you notice that there's a fog rolling in?" Brook inched closer to the clawing fog until he saw multiple figures hidden within them. He stood, and drew his sword from his purple Caine.

"What is it?"

"It's the Haemovores. They're here!" Franky shot up immediately, clenching his colossal fists. The fog drew in closer and closer, almost caressing our heroes. They were completely engulfed within the smoke, barely seeing anything for more than five feet ahead of them. The two covered each other's backs, circling the area they are defending.

"Do you see anything?" Brook asked.

"No, not yet; what about you?"

"No I don't see anythi- AAAHHH!" Brook shrieked in horror, staring down multiple heads of blue pustules overtaking a human face. They both took 1 large leap backwards to give them space, noting that they were dealing with not an army, but a horde. They etched ever so closer to our heroes, claws reaching out to tear them to shreds, with tattered clothing that looked like the remnants of marine soldiers, pirates, and Vikings. They were completely outnumbered. But it's not like that stopped them.

 ** _FRANKY FIREBALL!_**

 ** _POLKA REMISE!_**

A large ball of fire rushed out of Franky's mouth, breathing out of his system, engulfing the vampiric beasts within his flare, even catching some trees on fire in the background, while on the other side, one by one, each Haemovore fell to its knees, as brook stared below the creatures, holding his sword high, with a sky-blue aura surrounding the blade. They stood back to back, weapons held to their chests, cracking open a smile. Their battle had only just begun.

The skeleton continued slicing away at the Haemovores effortlessly, swiftly dodging their sharp, lengthy claws, slicing a few trees along the way, and in return, he pierced through the armour, and deep in the skin of it. The cyborg unleashed a hailstorm of rockets, deriving from is spherical shoulders, blasting away groups upon groups of the creatures, flying away from the centre of the explosion, and onto more Haemovores, creating a chain reaction of toppling Haemovores.

They battled bravely throughout the oncoming waves of the sea-vampires for what seemed like ages, but their efforts proved useless. Those that have fallen have raised once more, building up the horde, and pushing the cyborg and skeleton back even further towards the mansion.

"They're, really persistent." Franky commented, firing a hailstorm of bullets from his left fist. Brook returned behind his back.

"Yeah, they're making my body work to the limit, but seeing as I'm a skeleton, I don't really have any limits YOHOHOHO!" Brook let out a hearty laugh, as he then pressed on, fighting the Haemovores. The two stepped forwards into the horde, getting any movement from any of them, but proved unsuccessful. They were ready to fall back into the mansion, but were stopped in their tracks, as they noticed that the army stopped themselves.

"Oi, what the hell are they doing? One minute they were just attacking us." Franky stayed in his position, not liking this sudden cancellation, as did Brook. They watched and waited for any sudden movements from the Haemovores. Silence was all that anyone could hear. It was not until the entire mob moved to either side of the pathway, making room for one singular Haemovore, no different from the rest.

"I don't think this could be good for us." Brook worried for their wellbeing. They both were curious of the specialty of this lone creature. It took its first step towards them. They readied their weapons, anything that this creature could do to them, they were ready for.

 ** _FRANKY FIREBALL!_**

The cyborg unleashed hell unto it, but it was left completely unscathed. Not a burn mark or anything, just the same Haemovore, like nothing had been done it. The skeleton tried to jab and pierce the creature, but it was pointless; its wounds were reformed, in the form of smoke. The two were in awe of its abilities. It carries the power of a logia devil fruit.

"Brook, RUN!" Franky yelled.

"Oh right." Brook ran for it, screaming in terror, but the creature was not done with them yet. His lower body began to lose its form, legs breaking down into nothing but white smoke. The creature chased after them, catching up to them, moment by moment as the try to get away from it. "FRANKY! USE YOUR COUP DE BOO TO GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"OH, RIGHT!" Franky retorted, speaking out of breath. Brook jumped on top of Franky to join in on the ride, clutching on to his shoulders. Franky's ass cheeks increased in size, almost to cartoonish size, until he finally…

 ** _COUP DE BOO!_**

Gas of unspeakable smell was released, powerful enough to launch him and brook in to the sky. They both soared through the air, escaping the clutches of the horde of Haemovores, all except one. The Logia eater flew with them, ploughing through the gas. Brook looked behind him to see the Haemovore right on their tale.

"EEEEE!" He screeched. "HE'S CATCHING UP TO US!"

Franky looked behind to see the logia eater himself. He was left without options for how to handle the creature. He had only one choice. Franky stopped in his tracks, grabbed Brook from behind his back, and began to raise him above his head.

"EEEEHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Brook shrieked, squirming and flailing about within frank's grasp.

"You go warn the others." Franky exclaimed. "I'll hold this guy off while you go tell them that there's a Haemovore with devil fruit powers. Now go!"

Franky launched the skeleton out of his hands as if he were a harpoon. Brook cut through the skies, while looking above him, seeing the cyborg plummeting to the ground, and into the near-by forests. Brook was distraught. Seeing his friend fall victim to the Haemovores, but it was immediately shunned from his mind to notice the ever-closing ground near the mansion. "AAAAHHHH!"

 ** _CRASH!_**

The skeleton deepened the hole he previously left, which was flooded by the on-going rain of the night. Brook took a few steps to see the looming army etching closer. He ran quickly towards the doors of the mansion, opening them with inhuman speed, and shut the door behind him, blocking the door the best he can with his own body. He panted heavily, finally taking the smallest ounce of rest he can have, noticing the straw-hats in the other room to the left of him, carving up all the wood they could find for stakes against the Haemovores.

"Oi Brook, what the hell happened out there? You look terrible." Ussop dropped his things, along with chopper, trying to comfort the tired skeleton. They patted him on the back, but the skeleton didn't feel any better, lowering his self until he hit the ground. Ussop, helping Brook relax, noticed something as he comforted him. "Uh hey, where's Franky?"

"Franky… He uh, sacrificed himself to let me go." The skeleton avoided contact with any eyes in the room, avoiding judgement from them. The rest of the straw-hats, overhearing the conversation, dropped everything they were doing, and walked towards the front door. Silence was the only thing present at the moment, no-one knowing what to say, until the vice-captain stepped in. "How come you got away and Franky had to sacrifice himself?"

"Well that's the thing. There was something we weren't expecting." Brook paused for a moment. "When we were fighting, there was a Haemovore. A Haemovore devil fruit powers."

The crew had learned of the seriousness of the situation, but were still perplexed about one thing; a fallacy in his worry that was questioned by Zoro. "Oi, this Haemovore shouldn't be a problem for you. Why do you look so shaken up by this thing?"

"This Haemovore; it has the devil fruit power of… Smoker!" The crew was in total shock as the gasps filled the room.

"A Haemovore with, smoker's powers…" Nami said in a perplexed manner.

"But smoker's alive, isn't he?" Ussop thought aloud.

"Could it be that they have another special ability that the doctor didn't know about?" Robin brought up, sparking a question for the skeleton.

"Oh speaking of which, where is the doctor?"

"He went upstairs about 10 minutes ago. He hasn't come down since." Sanji answered, getting a cigarette to light up. The crew thought about it for a moment. Their time within the island they've been trapped in. Throughout the time, with monsters and loss, there's been one mystery standing right in front of them they've forgotten. The Doctor. The crew looked up the stairs, and slowly, one by one, they headed up for the attic.

 ** _Elsewhere, in a secret facility…_**

The body of Luffy; still, quiet and very much alive. His wrists and feet were strangled tightly, engraved with sea prism stone. The room was silent as him, with one mere spotlight shining above him, and a random coloured lights hidden within the shadows. Elsewhere, Baltazar, with a few more Haemovores accompanying him, stood watch, between room and with a one-sided mirror in between them. The Haemovores trudged along their path, switching from position to position, while the one-armed space pirate stood watched, hands behind back, and back stiffed.

"Are they ready yet?" He asked, turning his head slightly, almost with a Haemovore in his sights. The closest one responded with a slow nod. Even though Baltazar's face was concealed within his metallic mask, it was clear that he gave a smug smile, ready to enjoy this moment. "Good. Start the procedure."

The Haemovore nodded in response, and almost immediately, a humanoid of robotic proportions, rusty yet advanced, appeared from the shadows. It bore an arsenal of equipment on its abdomen including syringes, surgical knifes and scissors, and a medium-sized empty vat. It picked up one of its needle and held it up high. It shot out a small load of liquid, and proceeded to inject him. It was close enough to pierce his skin, but Luffy's unexpected awakening stopped it.

"Uhh… what's happening? Why is everything so bright?" he questioned. He was much slower than usual, and squinted at the blinding spotlight. His vision cleared up better as time passed, fully realising what was above him. "A ROBOT THAT'S SO- Uh…."

"Don't mind him. Just carry on with the procedure." A voice echoed in the room, allowing the robot to continue. Luffy was weakened by his straps, struggling less and less. Injected with anaesthetic, the procedure was about to begin.

 ** _Back at the mansion…_**

The crew walked for God knows how long; passing by countless doors, staring at the same mossy walls, walking through the same dingy, poorly-lit hallways, and climbing never-ending flights of stairs. It was like a maze to them, some doors they recognised, some they didn't, but all completely unnecessary.

"You know, I never wandered why there are some many rooms." Ussop mentioned, catching the attention of the rest of the crew. He was right. What was the point of all these rooms? The same room each time they walk in.

"Let's just find the doctor for now." Zoro passed Ussop's comment, and just continued with the mission at hand for the moment. It was a surprisingly long walk for them all, but at last, they reached the lone door, in the lone hallway, with one gas-powered lamp to light it up. Robin was first in the lead, walking through its closed in hall, the rest followed on her trail. She held onto the door knob tightly, and turned it slowly, as to not make any noise. They walked up the stairs one by one, poking their heads to see the Doctor with his back to them, in front of the most peculiar machine. He appeared to be rearranging his sonic screwdriver, with a little device made out of a book light and some other electronic bits.

"Okay Amy, just wait until I work on my screwdriver, and then we can have things going." The doctor reassured her, plopping his device on the table. He grabbed a few more wires, microchips and any other random pieces he can find on the table that he so happened to find in his Jacket. He fixed up his screwdriver, picked it up, and began waving it around, lighting it up his surroundings.

"EUREKA!" The doctor yelled in joy. "It's done. Now all you have to do is find my pair of sunglasses. They should be in that room somewhere."

 ** _On the TARDIS…_**

Amy and Rory began to search high and low for his pair of sunglasses, but not before Rory getting paid £10 by Amy in a bet that the doctor couldn't say the word 'eureka' in a week. The two searched in cupboards, drawers, in between couch cushions and behind machinery, the place was practically stripped bare. Their search came to an end when the found a small compartment in the floor, holding onto a small wooden box.

"Doctor, we have your sunglasses. Why are these important?" Amy questioned.

"Just put them on." The doctor exclaimed. Amy gave off a slight disgust face at him, knowing that he wouldn't see. She hesitantly put the sunglasses on, opening up software embedded in the lenses. She chuckled in amazement.

"Wow, this is cool. What exactly is it?" Amy asked, staring at her husband, giving her a grounded and serious look.

"It's a new piece of sonic technology I've been working on. You know how I've wanted to have wearable technology."

"No…" Amy retorted.

 ** _Back at the mansion…_**

"Well I have been Pond, and this is my new prototype. The sonic-glasses. They work just as well as my normal screwdriver, just on your face. Give it a gentle push on the side of the glasses and it will scan your surroundings. As well as letting me…" The doctor paused for a moment, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the wall, opening up a video feed of whatever Amy's looking at. "See what you see."

"Wait, aren't these the glasses that you made me wear on Apalapucia?" Rory asked, staring into the sonic glasses.

"Well not entirely, but they were the inspiration. But enough about that, with this, I can guide you through the TARDIS and pilot it back to me so we can rescue the crew stranded here and his captain."

"Who said we needed rescuing?" The doctor turned around to find the entire crew to be standing behind him, arms crossed and a furrowed look in their eyes, that is except for Robin.

"Ah, well, I guess this calls for a bit of an explanation." The doctor ended with a guilty smile

 _*whistles*_ _what a long one, but you know, call it my treat. Update time: Happy New Year! Little late but eh! And Well, I have some stuff planned, including a possible sequel with the twelfth doctor, a new chapter of my other fanfic on Valentine's Day, and an entirely new fanfic crossover planned. I've already started writing it, and I enjoyed every minute of it. Let's just say that we can expect a warm welcome in our dreams, the town of silent hill._


	6. Chapter 6: The Chapter with a long ti

Chapter 6: The chapter with a long title that's currently in works!

The doctor was at a foothold of worlds. Between his lammasteenian machine of wonder, with his sonic screwdriver showing a video feed of Amy and Rory in a safe room inside the TARDIS. This attic is where they finally understand each other and what they will discover. "So, if you want the information, I'll give it to you all in a manner of minutes so please keep up. My name is the Doctor; I'm a time-lord from the planet known as Galifrey. I have travelled for over 1100 years with friends from across the galaxy, and right now, a couple of them are trapped inside my ship called the TARDIS that can crosses the boundaries of space and time, which has been hijacked by an alternate version of humanity and a space pirate that somehow survived the destruction of a ship that was once thought to be a myth; Any questions?"

The crew was in totally shock, taken back by the large amount of information that had just been dropped on them in under a minute like a hammer. Their mouths were left wide open, minds blown as their understanding of the world that they knew vanished. The doctor gave them a confused look, waving their hand in front of their faces, trying to see if they have frozen solid.

"Uh doctor, hearing what you just said, we think at you may've been too forward with your explanation, maybe you should've, I dunno, slowed down?" Rory questioned the doctor's method of information spewed out.

"Well I did warn them they I would explain it fast, didn't I Rory?" The doctor retorted, stomping towards the video feed.

"Wait, but you look human, how do we know that you aren't lying?" Ussop asked

"Technically, we look time-lord." Amy interrupted, taking off the glasses to show her face on the video feed "They came first. It's best not to try and make him explain it."

"And plus, I have two hearts." The doctor gave them a reassured smile. "You can check if you want, I think I have a stethoscope in my jacket here somewhere."

Chopper volunteered to check if he was telling the truth. The doctor crouched down to Chopper's height, and passed him his stethoscope. The reindeer adjusted the stethoscope, and listened carefully, moving around the stem towards the right side of his chest. ** _Th-thump, th-thump._** Chopper could definitely hear a normal heart beat, but when he checked his left side. **_Th-thump, th-thump._** Chopper stepped back in astonishment, with the time-lord giving him a wink. "He checks out, he definitely has two hearts."

The crew eyes grew wider in amazement. Chopper handed back the doctor's stethoscope, who returned it to its rightful place. "Do you believe me now?"

"Okay, but what about you? Why are you on this island when you could've been doing something else?" Nami asked.

"Ah yes, well you see about that is I got a distress call from this location here." The doctor pulled out his psychic paper, revealing a hand written message on it, showing it to every person in the room and reading: _Help me! Someone please find me!_ "I track down where it was coming from to this mansion."

 _Two weeks ago…_

 _The doctor whizzed around his console, littered with all sorts of levers and switches and typewriters, and began flipping, switching and pressing everything at his disposal. The sounds of engines wheezed, and the column in the centre had been activated. The room shuddered and trembled, but that didn't stop the doctor having his fun. He just carried on, with childish wonder on his face. Amy came into the room, holding onto the railing as to not topple over, with Rory following soot._

 _"Doctor, what are you doing?" Amy asked, trying to reach the doctor near the console. The doctor flipped back a lever, causing the entire room to freeze, allowing the group to have their composure back._

 _"There's a distress signal somewhere in time and space that has contacted me through my psychic paper, a feat that has only be done by a very powerful few. I need to find out who sent the message, how it was done, and why." The doctor immediately turned himself towards the door, stopping himself to wait for the Ponds. "Well then, come along Ponds. We don't have all day."_

 _Amy and Rory looked at each other, contemplating whether or not to go with him, but they already knew the answer to that. They sprinted towards the doctor, opening the doors to reveal a large, shadowy mansion, lying on top of a lonesome hill. They were surrounded by ocean, with nary a neighbouring island in sight. The weather was bright and shimmering, yet couldn't shine upon that lonesome hill. "Well, this is something."_

 _The doctor walked up the pathway presented to him, engulfed with the corpses of rotten trees. Rory and Amy, distracted by the vast ocean behind the TARDIS, caught up with the doctor in a hurry._

 _"Doctor, do you have any idea where we are?" Rory asked. The doctor stuck out his tongue, Amy giving him a distasteful look, and tasted the air._

 _"Well, it's not Earth. It's too salty, almost like the 90% of this planet is made up of water, and it's completely wrong area of space."_

 _"Wait, since when can you tell where we are in the Universe?" Amy questioned, turning her back, thinking she heard rustling in the forests behind her._

 _"Since always Pond." Answered the doctor giving her a smug face. "And the co-ordinates from my psychic paper say that we are around 15'000 light-years away from Earth. Well then, let's not dawdle around, and see who's in need of some help."_

 _The doctor, Amy and Rory rushed themselves up to the to the very top of the mountain, taking in the height that they've climbed, yet still not able to seeing anything past the horizon. The gang took themselves up the remaining stairs, and in through the doors. The place was in a state of decay. The walls were falling apart; the floorboards had missing pieces in it; the doors were either unhinged or were riddled with holes and splinters._

 _"Well then." The doctor clapped his hands, and then proceeded to rub them. "Let's go find whoever sent that message."_

 _The gang broke apart, the doctor and Rory taking the upper floors while Amy took the ground floor. They searched high and low for anyone, any sign of life. Through hallways and the countless rooms this mansion holds. The trio searched on and on, finding themselves in rooms they were in before, and some they never have seen before. All three of them met together back in the foyer, breathing heavily and slouching to catch breathe._

 _"Did any of you find anything?" Rory asked, panting the way through it. They both shook their heads. "Great, so what was it then? Some kind of spam, or false message or something?"_

 _The doctor picked himself up quickly, and shot a furrowed brow at Rory. "Wrong? No, no no no. Of course I didn't get it wrong…"_

 _The time-lord stormed out of the mansion, with the doors left wide open behind him, his companions following behind him. They all paced down the hillside, the doctor trying to decipher the situation. "I don't get it, why isn't anybody here? The co-ordinates should be locked in this region of space."_

 _"Maybe it isn't the same time-zone." Amy offered._

 _"No, that wouldn't be it. The distress signal originated from this timeline; I had the TARDIS check it out." The doctor replied, rubbing his face in confusion._

 _"So what do we do now?" Rory asked._

 _"You two wait inside the TARDIS and I'll try and see if there's anything I'm missing?" The doctor pointed, sending the two off and inside the TARDIS. The doctor circled, seeing nothing but the leaves trees, and engulfing ocean. He ventured inside the forest, hoping to find something, anything that could answer his question, but it was fruitless. The doctor gave up for now on his expedition. He neared his blue time-machine until…_ _ **VVVVWWWWWOOOOORRRRPPPPP VVVVVWWWWOOOORRRRRPPPPP.**_

 _The familiar sounds of his time machine that he has spent the most time with, but it was much more restricted, almost like it didn't want to go, like it was forced to. The immediate reaction for the doctor made him run, run faster than he has ever before in his life. The wind flowed through his air, his legs gaining speed, and his chest puffed up as he sped through the hillside. As he got closer, he heard the banging and shouting of his two friends in the TARDIS._

 _"DOCTOR!" They yelled repeatedly, continuously trying to get feedback. The doctor knocked himself on the TARDIS' fading doors, and finally saw his machine fade away right in front of him. The doctor quickly got up, dusted himself off, and grabbed his communicator from his jacket._

 _"AMY, RORY!" The doctor shouted. "WHAT'S HAPPENEING?"_

 _"We, don't know." Amy replied, stuttering as the TARDIS shook and quaked, sending them off wherever. "It just, sort of, locked the doors and took off."_

 _The doctor walked around the beach, finding nothing to do but look at his surroundings, listening to the sounds of his machine and his screaming friends. The noises continued until silence fell. Everything ceased. There was nothing that came out of either end._

 _"Amy." The doctor exclaimed. "Are you guys alright?"_

 _"Yep." She replied. "We're alright, but everything just stopped. I think we landed somewhere."_

 _"Okay, but whatever you do, don't go outside." The doctor held out his hand, even though it did nothing for Amy and Rory. "The TARDIS would've taken you anywhere, anywhere in time or space. It's not safe for you to go out on your own, just wait and let me see what to do."_

 _As the doctor stopped, there began a loud and angry bang on the TARDIS doors. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."_

 _"What do you mean?" The doctor asked._

 _"There's something banging on the door." Rory explained. "And I don't think it's looking to wait for us outside."_

 _The banging repeated, over and over, louder each time, with noises emanating from outside, yelling and shouting with squelching and muffled footsteps. The two took a step back each, and ran for it, taking a spare communicator left by the TARDIS console._

 _"AMY!"_

 ** _Back at the attic…_**

"When the Haemovores broke through, I led them to a safe room in my TARDIS." The doctor added on, the crew getting invested in his story, some sitting on the floor and leaning against the walls. "I had them search whatever the Haemovores were doing besieging my ship. The only thing they found was that the Haemovores were being commanded by a cloaked figure, pointing them in certain points of the TARDIS; but with Baltazar involved with this, it just got more complicated."

"I don't think we have any problems." Zoro stated. "Do you guys?"

Most of the crew shook their heads, all except Brook, who held his hand up. "Ah, doctor-san, there is something I would like to know about who we're facing; especially about the one that took our friend."

The doctor raised his head in curiosity, but also his cheerful demeanour shrank, worried about the news. "Go on."

"Well, this Haemovore was special. It had the powers of one of the devil fruits." Brook intensified his voice.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor asked. "He had a devil fruit power?"

"Yes. I believe it was Smoker's; one where he's entirely made up of smoke." Brook stated. The doctor tilted his head, trying to comprehend the situation, and walked around in circles.

"Entirely made up of smoke… Why would a Haemovore do something like that? It would just lose its power of going under water, wouldn't it?" The doctor muttered to himself, as he turned his head to see robin nodding, over hearing his private conversation.

"But more importantly, where have I seen that before?" The time-lord closed his eyes, focusing his mind, searching for the distinct answer he was looking for. And like awakening from a dream, he hit his own forehead sporadically, and with a memory etched into his mind, he shouted. "THE VIRILOCH!"

"The what?" Rory queried.

"The Viriloch. Atomically gas based creatures!" The doctor declared. "They were able shape themselves with their gas particles, as well as help with being invaded, as their molecular structure allows an attack to pass through their body; that's where I've remembered that before."

"Wait, what do you mean 'the Viriloch'?" Sanji inquired. "What do they have to do with this?"

"Everything." The doctor responded. "Well, not in the literal sense that it's to do with everything, but tell me this, why do you think a person in your world would have the EXACT same molecular structure as a forgotten species?"

"Wait, forgotten?" Ussop interrupted. "Why did you say they were forgotten?"

"Well, according to where we are in time, they should be extinct." The doctor answered. "A lovely species; the Viriloch. Amy, Rory, remind me to take you guys to see the Viriloch when we see each other again."

"Is he always this active?" Nami asked the companions in the video feed.

"It's best if you just try and listen to whatever you can. It can be hard to catch up." Rory remarked.

"And well, now that I think about it, all you're powered up friends seem to have relations to extinct species. Like brook there, he's an Astralite. And your small friend over there I believe is a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform, but in the reverse. Most likely an attempt by the werewolves to shift into humans instead of taking a human body."

The crew were in total shock. The room fell silent as shadows as they mull over this load of information.

"You know, if this is too much information to handle then-"The doctor was abruptly cut off by the busting down of the doors downstairs. The Haemovores were in. The crew looked at each other, and nodded, with only a select few to travel downstairs, including Brook, Chopper, Zoro and Sanji, leaving the three with the doctor. The room felt much more awkward, with the only thing to bright up the room was the doctor cheerful smile.

"Well…" The doctor clapped his hands." I guess I should go help my friends now."

"Yes, I think you should." Amy commented with an annoyed tone.

"Right then!" The doctor sped up and into the front of the video feed. "Oh, and you three can sit down and help as well."

 **HOLY CRAP-BASKETS THAT WAS QUICK! Well, I devised a new system for planning out each chapter of my story and well, you can see the results. I also want to discuss an idea I've been working on. I had so many plans for this story, and while most of them made the cut, some were to be forgotten to time; AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT. At the end of the story, I'm thinking of doing a deleted scenes type of thing. Possibly just one or two scenes that were REALLY, REALLY GREAT! But plans changed suddenly, however it could be for the better. So leave a review if you want to see some old ideas since we're past the point OF NO RETURN…..**

 **Oh and B-T-Dubs, my new crossover will be on Constantine in silent hill. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: All makes sense

Chapter 7: All makes sense…

"Alright Amy. You're two floors down above the console room, and you need to find a way up there as silently as possible." The Doctor instructed his companions, closely watching the video feed provided by the sonic glasses.

"Yes thank you for that, but is there any way to get up into the console without being caught by Haemovores." Amy stated, as they walked the metallic hallways of the TARDIS, passing by old crates and objects of past adventures. They lowered their heads with absolute caution, as to not disturb or alarm any wandering Haemovores, carefully adjusting their feet to not knock over littered antiques. "And why do you have so many junk on this floor?"

"It's my old storage floor. All the things I collected from my travelling's." The doctor answered.

"You're a real hoarder, you know that?" Nami sneered, with Robin and Ussop giggling in the background.

"Oi." The Doctor turned around to see a smug Nami, replying with an annoyed tone. "I just save items with; sentimental value…"

"And what, that means a-" Nami paused her joke for a moment, trying to see any good objects worth mocking in the video feed. "…A giant peacock feather?"

Amy giggled at Nami's comment, almost shaking the camera. "Hehehe, I like you guys; who are you guys anyway?"

"Oh, did the Doctor not tell you about us? I heard him talking before about a group of pirates to you." Robin intervened, raising her head from a book she picked from the shelves of the attic.

"Wait, you're the pirates? You don't…" Amy tried to complete her sentence, but was cut off by Ussop.

"…Look like the type of common criminals?"

"Well I was going to say sound, but yeah. I'm mean, we've met pirates before, so we have a somewhat good idea about being a pira-" Amy replied, but in doing so almost tipping over a small jar of sand, picking it up as a few grains fall onto the floor. The Doctor worried, took a step closer towards the screen. "Sorry; I'll clean that up later."

"You better. Those are the ashes of Emperor Cidilick the 4th." The Doctor worryingly stated. "He trusted me with those ashes, telling me not let any grain out."

"And yet you left it out in the open?" Amy jokingly implied. "Not very good of you, Doctor."

"You've met with an Emperor?" Ussop said curiously. "Just how much stuff is out there?"

The Doctor smirked at that question, reminding him of how simple and naive humans from a small distant planet grew up to be a great and bountiful nation of the galaxy. "More than you can believe."

"You know, it is kind of weird hearing just one half of a conversation. It's not like we have speakers on those glasses." Rory whined. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Tell him that it does matter really, but what does matter is getting you to this floor's elevator." The Doctor instructed.

"Okay, and where is the Elevator?" Amy questioned.

"Uh, let's see, let's see. You should be on the left wing of the 32nd floor so… Head to your first right, and then another left, I'll give you more instructions then." The Doctor informed her, who nodded in response.

"Right, so we have to go to the right first, and then take a left." Amy briefed Rory. "And what do we do if we get seen by a Haemovore?"

"Don't worry; we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, just hurry up now." Amy mimicked the Doctor in a joking way behind the time-lord's eyes. The two continued to pass the archived goods of the Doctors, going through old motorcycles, rusty swords, and even some plant life, somehow managing to cling onto its life. They notice a break halfway towards a hallway, as light illuminated its surroundings. They take a step closer, and closer, and closer, until they see an approaching shadow, as it trudges it's feet along the floor. Amy and Rory begin to move a few steps away from the monster, taking refuge behind the shelves and crates to escape the eye sight of a monster.

"Doctor…" Amy whispered. "You when you said we'll cross that bridge when we get to it; well I think it's about time to tell us what to do."

"Alright Amy, just calm down for a moment, and when the moment comes, and you'll know it, think about what you both believe in the most." The Doctor stated.

"What?!" Nami exclaimed. "How is that supposed to help them? Having faith in a person?"

"Just wait and see…" The Doctor retorted.

"So what do we have to do?" Rory asked nervously, as to not draw attention to the both of them.

"He said to, think about the thing we believe in the most." Amy answered, Rory nodded, accepting the questionable avail. The crew in the attic all stared intensely into the video feed of Amy and Rory, crouching down behind a shelf of miniature boxes. The two wait, as they hear the sounds of slow stomping, nearing closer and closer, growling and hissing, as it turns its head, from the left, to the right. The two breathe deeper, as they begin to almost feel the oncoming presence of the creature. The approaching Haemovore takes a few more steps, putting itself exactly right beside the companions. The two close their eyes, and start thinking about one thing. About the person that has been with them the longest, and has never stopped.

 _Doctor... Doctor._ _Doctor. Doctor._ _Doctor. Doctor._

Over and over again; the same bow-tie wearing, big-chin, alien hero appeared in their minds. All their memories; all their experiences; the happy times, the sad times, the frustrating ones and the times where he was simply their friend. The Haemovore wailed in horror, as it ran in pain, knocking over random objects laid on the ground. The two opened their eyes, and bolted from their hiding spot.

"What was that?!" Ussop called out.

"Psychic barrier. A person's belief creates a sort of wave produced by strong faith. Where do you think the idea of vampires being afraid of the Christian cross came from?" The doctor answered, satisfying the crew's questions. They turned the corner, catching the glimpse of the recovering Haemovore. They ran as fast as they could, dodging all the random objects of the Doctor's past, reaching the bright light of the elevator door. Rory collapsed, sending him down to the ground. Amy stopped in her tracks to pick her husband up, while noticing the Haemovore drawing near.

As the two got up, the Haemovore gained speed, knocking over the shelves and crates in its way. The two darted away once more, reaching their escape route, but also with a Haemovore on their tale. They burst into the lift, bumping into the walls, and searching for any sign of a button. "Uh, doctor? Where are the buttons for the lift?"

"Remember what you had to do before." The Doctor explained. "About the petrichor and thinking about it."

"Oh right!" Amy exclaimed. She closed her eyes and thought hard inside that lift. She repeated the same words in her head. _Console room. Console room. Console room._ And with that, the lift shut its own doors, locking the Haemovore out, and heading straight up.

"Now Amy, because of that Haemovore, it would've most likely contacted more Haemovores on the 30th floor about your whereabouts. If there are, remember what I told you about-." The Doctor pointed out.

"Psychic barriers, yeah; don't worry, we got it." Amy interrupted, reassuring the Doctor. A familiar ding from the lift ushered a new floor for the companions to explore. Outside was neater, less clustered and more sophisticated. A very wide, Victorian style hallway lay before them, with rows of doors. Their walk took them to see, within the afore mentioned doors, a high-quality swimming pool, a plant sanctuary, a large wardrobe and a garage of a whole line up of various vehicles.

"EH?! HOW IS THIS IN ONE SHIP?" Ussop shouted.

"Yes, this does seem a little hard to fathom that everything that we just saw is in your 'ship'." Robin contemplated, eyes shut and head knelt.

"Oh just wait until you see her." The Doctor shot a smirk, and turned back to the video feed.

The companions continued to stroll down the isle of rooms until they slowed down to hear rustling in a nearby room. Amy and Rory look at each other, and deicide to go look in one nod. They poked their heads; seeing one lone Haemovore, making a mess, with random gadgets spread across the room. Drawers taken out, shelves emptied, with one final chest left to ruin.

"Wait, what's that Haemovore doing?" Rory whispered, yet proofed to be of no avail as the Haemovore turned its head upon hearing their distinct voices. It got up, and started approaching them. "Time to go."

"Yep!" Amy replied. They ran across the corridors, passing by multiple rooms and corners, with the ever closing Haemovore on their backs. "Doctor where do we go?!"

"Uh, dbuh, Where are you now? Where are you now?" The Doctor muttered, trying to deduce the perfect get away for them, clenching his teeth and scratching his head. "Oh, head two rights, make a left after that, and then head straight forward for the rest of the way."

Amy nodded and quickly turned a sharp right, grabbing Rory, who almost ran the wrong way. They followed the Doctor's directions, never needing to look back, knowing that the Haemovore is chasing after them. However, with that information embedded in their minds, they realised that they were slowing down. After constant running, they finally settled in a room they quickly locked themselves in. "Sorry, we got tired."

"It's alright. I should've never put you in that position anyway." The Doctor consoled them. "You can just use the barrier I told you about."

"But Doctor." Amy paused, taking a breather from the running. "There's no way we could outrun that Haemovore. We have to think of something other than that barrier thing."

The two search around the shadowed area, trying to find any sort of light. Amy reached the wall, and started to move it around, scanning for a switch of some kind. A few more steps led her to a button. Immediately pressing it revealed row of displays. Each containing one valuable item of the Doctor's, and with one specific item was their ticket way out.

Outside the room, was the persistent Haemovore, repeatedly punching the door, trying to break in to the room. And with one last punch, it broke through the wooden doors, only to see through it, a single bright light, closer and closer to the room. Realising what it was, it jumped out of the way. **_CRASH!_** A silk black motorcycle, carrying two companions, rushed out of the room, sliding to make a sharp turn, continuing their journey.

"So, where are we heading?" Rory asked in a higher volume than before. Amy pointed where they had to go, pointing to her left, allowing Rory to speed up the cycle.

Their journey took a solid 2 minutes, before departing their motorcycle. The two head up the stairs, and into familiar territory. The console room lit a bright orange, with the motif of the room almost like something whimsical. Amy and Rory walked down the flight of stairs, and met with the central console, a mighty control deck for the Doctor's disposal, littered with everything from highly advanced technological items, to everyday taps and typewriters.

"Okay; we're at the TARDIS, so now what do we do?" Amy asked.

"First, we have to make sure no other Haemovores can get inside the console room." The Doctor stated. "So insert the left temple of the sonic glasses into the port nearest the computer."

"Temple? Oh right, yeah I gotcha." Amy took of her glasses, and started scanning the TARDIS panel that's nearest to the computer. Taking her mere 30-seconds, she found the port with a horizontal insert, and followed the Time-lord's commands. She took a step back, waiting for a sudden appearance of some object of some kind "Okay, now what?"

"Activate protocol 7.7-acorn/44/lock-down." The Doctor's voice echoed throughout the interior, with the following of the loud shutting of multiple doors around them. Amy and Rory spun around, following the sounds of them being shut-in. Nothing was to be let inside the TARDIS console, unless you were the Doctor. "That should hold them in for now."

 _Meanwhile…_

The other half of the crew sped through the dingy hallways, panting and sprinting past the doors of the mansion. There was a hint of hesitation in the atmosphere, but also vengeance for their fallen comrades. The growling and screeching of the Haemovores was caught by the ears of the crew, rather than intimidating the crew, it invigorating them even further, clenching teeth in anger, and tightening fists in fury. Reaching the 2nd floor, near the large staircase, they saw it completely overridden with Haemovores.

"Well, better not shit yourself cook." Zoro insulted the cook, unsheathing his sword, two in hand.

"You can shut it marimo! You couldn't even handle ten of these freaks." Sanji retorted, taking one last smoke of his cigarette, and throwing the stub to the ground, smothering the bud with his foot.

"You willing to bet on that Curly-brow?" Zoro questioned, shooting the cook a smirk.

"Sure as hell Cyclops." Sanji quipped, returning the exact smirk.

"This is for Luffy and Franky!" Chopper proclaimed, transforming himself into a towering hulk, slamming his fist into his free one in rage.

"I can't help but feel as if my eyes popping out every time I see this army." Brook professed, opening up his sword halfway. "But I guess that can't happen, seeing as how I don't have eyes- YOHOHOHO!"

"Let's just get this over with." Zoro ordered, readying his stance, sword forward and a glance to make the weak-hearted flee. "And... BREAK!"

The crew broke apart, approaching the oncoming horde of beasts, taking one section for their own. Zoro sliced through multiple Haemovores, while moving around as to dodge the slashes of the creature's claws. He hoped onto the ledge of the staircase, and started taking down his opponents there. Sanji threw a multitude of kicks and flips at his enemies, some taking one hard kick to head, some taking a hailstorm to the chest. The cook jumped on his arms, and began to spin around with absolute power, taking down every Haemovore in his way.

Chopper took one large swing in front of him, and the Haemovores flew out of his way. He sent them down to the ground with one hard slam to the head, or sent the beasts crashing into a wall. His undiluted furry was let out in his punches, while ignoring the slashes and scratches caused by the steel nails of the Haemovores, yet that didn't matter to him. He wanted to rescue his best friend, and that meant defeating a horde. Yet his goal was unlikely, he was fuelled with determination.

Brook returned to the battle with the Haemovores, even if it was within a different area, it still had the same unsettling vibe from the Haemovores. He moved in a flash, appearing for a moment within a Haemovore's sights, and vanished without a trace. It was at the end of his tenth victim that he stopped, and slid his sword back into its casing. In an instant of closing his sword, one by one, the beasts fell to the ground unconscious. Brook stood up, with the hilt of his sword in hand, and saw his work was not finished. "This is not enough; I will avenge you, Franky."

And with that, the crew pressed forward, repeating the same moves over and over again, some flying all over the place, other falling in defeat. They were unbeatable to the Haemovores; an army couldn't even halt their way. It would seem as if God had a hand in this fight. The crew seemed as if to actually be pushing the enemy away from them; making a dent in their scheme. The dice were in their favour, but for how long?

Zoro jumped back from his previous standpoint, and stood back to back with his skeletal friend. "We seem to be doing well so far."

"Yes, it seems that way, but we have to keep a look out for…" Brook paused himself, as he felt a presence that was familiar to him. A sense of Tabaco, and wetness in the air that was only present at one time. "He's here."

As if a flashback of the skeleton's previous encounter, the horde ceased their prattle, knowing a true battle was about to begin. One lone Haemovore was right in the middle of the split horde, moving slowly, yet so intimidatingly. Zoro rested his sword on his shoulder; Chopper relaxed his muscles and Sanji stared down the next foe, all the while Brook was hesitant to fight this monstrosity once more, clenching his hilt tight, and drew out his sword out.

"That's him!" Brook exclaimed, pointing his sword directly at him. "It just has to be him; I can feel it in my bones!"

"Well then; this ought to be interesting." Zoro smirked, enjoying the taste of the upcoming battle. "You ready pervert?"

"Let's just get this over with shitty marimo." Sanji said, shrugging off the swords-man's comment.

"He doesn't seem too tough." Chopper tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't underestimate him." Brook pointed out, noticeably shook his weapon at the beast. "We must not let him defeat us."

"I guess we just have to do better." Zoro was in total ecstasy, awaiting a battle for so long. "Let's go!"

The four rushed towards the beast, which stood their un-phased with their charge, nary the slightest change in his position. They all prepared to land a blow on their target, jumping in unison; Zoro positioned both his swords above his head; Sanji raised a leg, ready send him crashing into the floorboards; Chopper held his fist in the air, with a glance of ferocity that was very explicit; Brook levelled his sword straight into the Haemovore's heart, hoping to pierce it.

They missed. All of their attacks proved useless, as they merely damaged the floor boards, taking a solid moment to realise it. It was expected out of Chopper and Brook to not do that much damage, but for the top fighters to miss… It was a complete failure on their part. The crew extended their sight, finding were that Haemovore was. Brook was the first to spot it, jumping in front of him as he deduced the only place the Haemovore could be. Behind them all. The skeleton thrust forwards, jabbing and slashing with grave speed, yet the Haemovore kept up; using his stolen powers from an old acquaintance, his moves were as graceful as the smoke he was, dodging like a ballerina, moving around Brook without a care in its world. It once again reached Brook's back, and with a single strike to the spine; he collapsed to the ground, knees bent and face planted, sword released from his bony finger.

His next opponent was the vice-captain; Roronoa Zoro. His attacks demonstrated much more power, grunting and yelling as he controls his lively swords. Zoro jumped around, catching the Haemovore off guard, and finally took a slice. The swordsman's weapons passed through him like butter, proving no effect, leaving a trail of pale smoke behind the edge. He stared in utter bewilderment, holding up his swords as if they weren't right. "How's this possible?! My haki should've cut through you."

The creature slowly turned its head, and looked within the eyes of the swordsman. No expression, no change in anything within itself, only the same blank stare that's stayed with it throughout the battle. The Haemovore dissipated in an instant, shocking the swordsman. All that Zoro could see was now blocked, frantically looking around to find and points of attack. A small hand formed below Zoro, reaching his ankle to grab hold of. Zoro closed his eyes, and focused, surveying his surrounding with his powers. They were muddled up, it was almost confusing to see, but he found a strong point of his enemy's presence; right below his ankle. Zoro immediately jumped up, high enough to touch the ceiling, and crossed his two blades. He saw the reforming of a clawed hand reach up to him, forcing the swordsman to strike.

 ** _TTTTAAAAKKKKAAA…. NNAAAMMMIII!_**

A powerful gust of wind blew the smoke away, forcing it to back off, and reform somewhere else. The Haemovore stood against an army, panting and grunting, as if he had some energy taken out of it. It regained its composure without much time passing, and raised his hand up high. The horde immediately took to moving into the remaining crew, while two took the remains of Brook away. Sanji and Chopper defended themselves, trying to have free space to move out and get Brook. They continuously strike non-stop, back to back against each other, finding a spot to move.

Zoro was also engulfed within the claws of the Haemovores, losing track of that one powered monster. The swordsman fixed his posture, and with two swords in hand, he calmly stuck a third one in his mouth. It was time to get serious.

 ** _TTTAAATTTSSSUUU…. MMMAAAAKKKKIIII!_**

He spun himself around, creating a vortex of absolute strength, able to send all the beasts around him away. The hallway was free once more, allowing the crew to breathe again. The swordsman caught a glimpse of the powered Haemovore, flying with great speed towards the reindeer. Zoro tried to slice him, but the Haemovore swiftly dodged his swords. Sanji ran up to the beast head on, a glint of anger was visible to anyone. The cook raised one leg up high, and let out a fierce battle cry, but the creature broke in half in defence, and reformed behind him. The cook broke through the floor boards, turning around to see the beast holding Chopper by the throat; seeing him struggle, as he strains his voice, and dangles his legs, pissed off the cook even further.

Sanji released himself from the hole made by him, and ran up once more, and as he got up close to it, he was grabbed by the throat in an instant. He held onto its claws, struggling to be released, as he was knelt down to the ground. The Haemovore stared into the reindeer's eyes, tilting his head slightly, as if judging him, and in sudden move, he flung the cook into a wall. Zoro rushed in, setting his sights on the powered Haemovore. He prepared to slice it in half, yet it dissipated itself before Zoro could react. It fled to above them all and towards the horde a floor below. He knocked out Chopper in one swing, and dropped him, caught by the Haemovores below.

Sanji regained his consciousness, and stood next to Zoro, staring at the rising powered Haemovore. They glared with furious intention, as the Haemovore floated in the air. And all in a moment, they all ran up to each other and clashed once more.

 _In a secret laboratory…_

"YOU IDIOTS!" Baltazar shouted, his voice echoing throughout the facility. "You mean to tell me that we've wasted our time, on a person that isn't even a hybrid."

The two Haemovores slowly nodded in reply. The space pirate noticeably started twitching his head, and then proceeded to throw a fit, knocking of papers off desks, and destroying nearby objects. "Do you have any idea what he'll say about this? That we wasted our resources and time to find a cyborg that isn't doesn't even have a hint of being a hybrid. He'll hunt us down no matter what, for the complete failure that we've caused. We're almost that close to a break through that he wanted and now, that might even be possible."

Baltazar calmed his nerves, relaxing his muscles from tension. "We have yet to fully understand the hybrid molecules, and use it to their full extent. If we can't find-"

The space pirate was suddenly interrupted by the entrance of another Haemovore, much more bulky, and heavier looking than your average of the Haemovore. "We have news. More hybrids have been captured, and are being brought to the Lab immediately."

"…Good. Is there anything else I should be aware of?" Baltazar asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then what is it?"

"The Doctor's vessel; It has been commandeered by the companions." Baltazar was dead silent, but out of nowhere, began to chuckle.

"Ooo, now this is interesting. Surely this must mean the Doctor has finally intervened." Baltazar commented. "Now this is good; we'll finally get to drag him down here. Send a message to everyone here: Return to the lab at this instant, that is an order, we have guests to meet."

"As you wish sir." The bulky Haemovore nodded, and headed out the door, with the two Haemovores joining him.

"Oh, and Ark." Baltazar stopped Ark for a moment. "Take that Hybrid to his cell; he's of no use to us anymore."

"As you wish." Ark replied, as he proceeded to walk out, Baltazar turned to see the still captain, lying unconscious and still wrapped under straps against his will. He looked on for a bit till a couple Haemovores rolled him out of the room, a cue for Baltazar to leave.

 _Back in the hallway…_

Zoro moved horizontally, slicing his two swords in the opposite direction, missing his target by the slightest. Sanji jumped up, and aimed his foot for the head of the Haemovore, who crouched in an instant. Sanji landed roughly, and rallied together with Zoro once more. They both panted and wheezed in fatigue of the fight, sustaining bruises and cuts. "You might have to try better moss head."

"Shut it swirly-brows, I was closer to attacking it." Zoro retorted, growling at the cook, who growled back. Their feud was interrupted by the sound of a monstrous roar growing in volume. They turned to see it running at them, and with instinct, they dodged either side out of the way, causing the powered to crash into the wall. They looked inside the man-shaped hole, covered in smoke, to see a silhouette of the Haemovore slowly standing up, shaking off rubble that clung on to it. The beast slowly turned around, facing the hole with the cook and the swordsman, who moved into defence under worry.

It ran up to it, stomping it's feet as it approached the two fighters. As the two prepared to fight again, the beast stopped in its tracks, confusing the two, as it look around its surroundings. Zoro and Sanji left their mouths hanging and dropped their defences, as they tried to understand what it was doing. The Haemovore froze for a moment, and dissipated its legs, flying away from its advisories, and out the door.

The two look over the ledge to see it leave, along with the other Haemovores, as they got up from the ground. Zoro and Sanji watch as each of one of the Haemovores went out the door, without giving the two a second thought. They turn to look at each other. "We have to tell the Doctor."

"Agreed." Replied Sanji. The two immediately rush upstairs, leaving the Haemovores to do as they please.

 _Back in the TARDIS and attic…_

 _PPPPPZZZZTTTTT_. Sparks fly out of the TARDIS console, shocking the two companions. Amy took to the computer screen hanging above their heads, and saw what many people would call a bunch of nonsense. "Doctor, it's not working. We've tried everything, and the TARDIS won't fly."

"Well, have you pressed the sesimatic quadricepts after you turned the physical dimentorial levers?" The Doctor asked, furrowing his brow in contemplation.

"I was not prepared to hear more insane things today." Nami commented in the background.

"Hush you!" The Doctor silenced Nami, who stuck her tongue out. "Then it has to be a force preventing it from moving. Amy Rory, go look in the back room; there should be a sort of pan-dimensional surf board."

"And how would we know what a pan-dimensional surf board looks like?" Rory asked.

"Don't worry; you know it when you'll see it; now go!" The Doctor ordered. Amy and Rory shrugged, and headed to the back room, not to be seen by the TARDIS security. The Doctor turned around to face the three crewmembers that joined him in the attic. "Well then, as my friends look for the extrapolator, we might as well kill some time while we're here; so, what do you want to talk about?"

They was an air of silence, as they didn't feel like they had any questions about the Doctor, or wanted to pry too hard on his past. "Oh come on, I'm giving you the opportunity to make me explain myself in detail, something I haven't done for most people so take this as a privilege."

Ussop and Nami looked around, escaping the Doctor's line of sight, feeling unusually awkward. The Doctor turned away from them and moved onto the raven-haired mistress. "Well what about you Miss Nico? Do you have any questions at all? Don't worry I'm 1100 and something, I've probably heard them been asked before."

"Well I do have one for you." Robin remarked, laying her book that she was reading on her lap. She slouched a bit as she rested her head on her hand.

"Well go on then, fire away?" The Doctor gave an innocent smile.

"Why do you have sad eyes?" Robin asked in a subtle tone in her voice. The Doctor's smile faded, taken aback by her question.

"Hey Robin, what do you mean?" Asked a confused Ussop.

"He carries all the traits I've seen before, but not as well hidden as yours, except for one thing that all people cannot hide; his eyes; I've seen them before, many times in fact." Robin answered, turning her head to face Nami and Ussop. "Those eyes are used by men who have something to hide; something to run away from; either they're not proud of what they've done, or can't stop think about what they have done. So I ask again, why do you look sad?"

The Doctor's true age started to show. His eyes grew wearier; his skin was noticeably paler, and his demeanor was less cheery than his usual self. "Robin, and you two as well; I am a very, very, old man. And with so many regrets that I have within the span of my lifetimes. Sometimes, there comes a moment. One single moment. A moment where it forces you to make a choice; between two things, and either of them, not good. It makes a man judge himself; contemplate himself; asks himself if it was all worth it. It made me a lone man now. Just me in this empty universe; with my friends."

The Doctor slowly broke into tears, wiping them away from his sleeve. He tried to laugh, hiding his pain, but it clearly didn't fool the three, as Nami walked across, and comforted him, panting him on the back. "Hey, it's okay. We may not understand what you've done, but we may be able to understand why you're hiding it."

"Yeah, I mean, we may not fully understand you, but we don't have to. We've all got something to hide." Ussop added.

"Thanks you two, it somewhat helped a little bit." The Doctor looked at Nami and Ussop, seeing their warming smiles. The time-lord snorted, and brought him up. "And, Miss Robin, you are indeed very perceptive."

"Thank you Doctor." She said, in her smooth tone of voice. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hm… I guess that's for the best." The Doctor commented with a lit grin slapped on his face, enough to make Robin chuckle as well. Their moment was interrupted by Amy from the video feed.

"Hey Doctor, we have that surf board thing. What do we do now?" The Doctor jumped up, causing Nami to step back a bit, making way for the Doctor to speed onto the video feed.

"Good. Now Amy, I need you to just place it near the TARDIS console as possible." The Time-lord instructed. Amy was a little hesitant, but did not protest. She laid the Extrapolator on the glass floor, waiting with Rory for something to happen. The wires of the pan-dimensional surfboard started to move and slither, circulating its way around the TARDIS. Amy and Rory was wide eye as they stood still, stepping back as the wiring hooked itself up to the TARDIS console. A sudden shudder rumbled throughout the whole TARDIS, and shook the companions, holding onto the railings. "Uh, Doctor?"

"Don't worry Amy. The Extrapolator only gave the TARDIS a force field, blocking out whatever's holding the ship in place, so now you should be able to fly." Amy and Rory grew in happiness as they took in the Doctor's words of encouragement. They circled around the console, remembering the instructions the Doctor etched into their minds, as they whizzed about, almost reminiscent of the Time-lord. They pulled the lever, starting up the TARDIS' engines, and slowly by surely, the ship was off. Sparks flew out of the console, pressure was released in large folds, the trembling vibrated amongst the interior of the ship; finally it was able to fly.

The Doctor turned off his sonic screwdriver, and with a giant smile on his face, he rushed downstairs. "Oi, you lot, what're you doing just standing there? Come on, we have a ship to procure."

Without a second thought, the three straw-hats ran with the Doctor, catching up with him as he held his sonic screwdriver horizontally, pointing it all around himself. He stopped himself, pointing the sonic to his right side, and moved forward. The time-lord paced himself, detailing every inch of the hallway, as he stared deeply at his screwdriver. He carried on walking with the crew following his tail, finally stopping at the end of a very ordinary hallway.

"What are we doing here?" asked Robin; a question that the other two were asking as well.

"Just wait and see." The Doctor justified himself, turning his head to give them a smug smirk. It was at that very moment, sounds of wheezing and groaning grew louder and louder, winds blew their hair away with nowhere for it to be coming from. It was all building up to an appearance of a vanishing blue police box, shining brightly as to almost blind the crew; reinserting itself in front of them again and again until- It landed.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" Ussop and Nami exclaimed, with a face of shock and horror as they hold each other by the arms in fear. Robin herself was completely stunned in the face of the Doctor's machine.

"What? You've never seen a TARIDS before?" The Doctor jokingly said. The time-lord rushed himself into the doors of the TARDIS, grabbing a sliver key from inside his jacket, and inserted it into the keyhole. The doctor opened the one side of the door, emanating a sombre orange tone of colour. The Doctor took himself inside the TARDIS while the others were still struck with awe, standing in front of the blue glow of the police box.

"So… should we?" Ussop pointed out, but answered by the Doctor, popping his head from out the TARDIS.

"Are you really just going to stand around a dingy hallway in front of my amazingly cool police box, or actually get inside?" The Doctor popped back in and left them in reassurance. Robin was the first to move, stepping inside the machine. Ussop followed soot, with Nami being the final one to react. As the navigator stepped inside the TARDIS, she heard the oncoming footsteps of two men.

"OI" Zoro yelled.

"Nami-SWWAAAAANNN!" The cook exclaimed, dazzling around at much greater speed, only to stop and realise the big blue box in the middle of the hallway. "Eh? How did that get there?"

"Hehehe, it's a long story." Nami spoke, trying to avoid the comment. "Just get in this thing."

The two look at each other in confusion, but decided on going with it. They took a step inside the Doctor's time machine, and what they saw was truly astonishing for them all. They bask in the glow of the TARIDS interior, as their mouths are left hanging, gasping for breath in the unbelief of what they're seeing. The Doctor held tightly onto Amy, embracing each other until Amy tried to escaping, getting loose from the time-lord's clutches. He instead moved onto Rory, claiming him as "Rory the roman."

"So this is the crew huh?" Amy pointed out. "They're a very colourful lot aren't they? Though, why can't the women here dress a bit more decently?"

Amy darted her eyes at Rory trapped in the arms of the Doctor; giving an innocent look, reassuring her that he won't get tempted by them.

"Oh sorry, hold on a minute." The Doctor released Rory from his arms, letting him gasp for some air, and began to take the controls of the console. His movements were on fire, his feet dangled below him, twisting and turning in almost every direction. He pulled down a single lever, along his body, and with a loud screech, the Doctor took to the computer, reading Galifreyian writing. "Ah, good, the Haemovores have been expelled from the TARIDS; they won't be trying to get in."

"Wait, what?" Amy questioned. "What do you mean by expelled?"

"Oh Pond, stop worrying. I merely used a failsafe that transports all specific life forms that are considered hostile outside the exterior of the TARDIS." The Doctor explained. "Rory please get your wife under control."

"But hold on, where are they now exactly?" Rory persisted on asking more questions.

"Well they should just be outside the TARDIS, and since we've landed, they should be by the mansion I was stuck on. Oh hold on that thought. Ussop, you might want to close the door." The Doctor advised, with Ussop following the command. The time-lord spun around the console, activating the machine with the repeated pressing and flipping of the controls. The groaning and wheezing started again, but merely for a short while, stopping almost immediately. "I've taken the TARDIS out for a spin, and cloaked it, so they won't be dragging us back anywhere. Don't worry, we're not running away, just sort of parking alongside of the road; so, number 1. How are you handling yourselves so far?"

"It's-"

"Bigger-"

"On the-"

"In-"

"-side…" The crew said in following order, stopping themselves as they try and process the dimensions of the TARDIS. The crew remained star struck, until they finally break. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Well, I told you before; it's the TARDIS." The Doctor explained. "I did probably forget to mention that the ship is bigger on the inside, but I'm sure you'll handle it. The real question is; where Brook and Chopper are?"

Zoro and Sanji froze instantly at the uttering of the question. The whole room looked at them with curious eyes. "They… were taken away by the Haemovores."

"What?!" They all shouted. The two nodded in response.

"Well what happened?" The Doctor questioned, leaning forward against the railings.

"The Haemovore that Brook talked about came. He was… something different. My Haki wasn't able to cut through him." Zoro explained, gripping his top sword tightly.

"Uh, Haki?" Rory interrupted.

"It's a sort of power that helps him with fighting." Ussop intervened. "Usually helps with fighting guys with powers like the Virilotch."

"It's Viriloch." The Doctor said bluntly, as he turned around, leaning his back against the railings, and faced the TARDIS, with a look of hidden despair. "And today; whatever's going on with Baltazar and the Haemovores will end as of right now.

"And how do we do that Doctor?" Amy stated, leaning besides the Doctor against the railing. The time-lord turned to see her round, innocent face, with a small smirk escaping.

"I'm glad you asked." The Doctor shot up from the railings, revealing his cheerful self once more. The crew, having their spirits raised by the Doctor's demeanour, walked closer to the console; standing on the same level as the Doctor and his own crew. "Two weeks I was stuck on that island. Two weeks trying my best to build a Lamasteenian scanner to find you lot, as it broke done and had repairs almost every time; I found out one thing."

Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to answer his own question. The Doctor raised his arms up, spinning around with a perked up face of curiosity "Well, isn't anybody going to have a shot?"

The crew, including Amy and Rory, shook their head, disappointing the doctor, dropping his arms as they knock on his sides. "You humans; you can be really boring. Well what I found out was the TARDIS wasn't being held from space."

While the crew didn't seem interested in the revelation, Amy and Rory were surprised to hear this. "Yeah, I know. Now Ponds and everyone else on the ship, we must first understand everything we know about them. What do they have, want, plan. Any needs, any desires, anything that they've collected or watch over we need to compile them all together."

"Well, The Haemovores have gotten Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Franky so far." Robin pointed out. "There must be a link that connects them all."

"Well, they all due have abnormal powers. Luffy has a stretching ability; Chopper is a humanoid reindeer; Brook is an undead skeleton that can leave his body at will by becoming a spirit, and Franky is a cyborg." Nami explained to Rory and Amy. "Maybe it has something to do with obtaining their power."

"And how did they become like that?" Rory asked, completely baffled by her crewmembers powers.

"They ate a devil fruit. It's a rare fruit that's believed to have a sea devil residing in it, giving the eater powers of almost anything." Robin clarified. "But I don't see how Franky would be of any use to them, seeing as how he never ate a devil fruit. And Zoro and Sanji weren't taken by the Haemovores so it might not have to do with power."

"Although, maybe it does have something to do with power, but not real power." The Doctor interrupted. "Now, if I was Baltazar and the Haemovores, and I'm speaking hypothetically here, if I was looking for people, specific people, with power like you pointed out; I would take them as fast as I can wouldn't I? So then why didn't I take Zoro and Sanji?"

Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the swordsman and the cook. "Because they weren't looking for any old power. They're looking for power held by one person; the power of the devil fruit. And that's why Franky must've been taken by the Haemovores. They thought that he was a devil fruit user, and frankly I don't blame them; I assumed he ate a devil fruit, thing until you told me he was just a cyborg."

"So this is about those devil fruits?" Rory inquired. "If that's why they took their friends, then why did they take the TARDIS?"

"I don't know." The Doctor answered. "And I don't like not knowing, but right now, we have one important piece of the puzzle, and that's all we need for Baltazar. Now there's one thing we need, and I'm not sure if this is possible, but we need the blood of a person that has eaten a devil fruit. Do you know anyone else that has a devil fruit power?"

"I do." Robin pointed out behind the Doctor, raising her hand up.

"You are?" The Doctor asked. "You really don't look it."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She joked.

"Well, if you are, can I perhaps see your powers, just to know what alien power you have." Just as he asked the question, Amy yelped, holding onto her husband. "What? What is it? What's happening?"

Amy pointed at the Doctor. The time-lord gave a confused look, but was interrupted with a tapping on his shoulder, yet no one was around. He turned around, and round and round, seeing nothing behind him, with the raven-haired lady chuckling in the background, along with everyone else. The Doctor froze, and faced Robin.

"You're doing that; aren't you?" The Doctor pointed out, with Robin nodding in response.

"I'm a flower-flower person." She demonstrated her power, creating multiple arms, growing out of her own body. "I can create replicate pieces of my body on anything or anyone. And yes you can have my blood."

"Well, a Naphellous. That's certainly a species I haven't met in a long time." The Doctor smiled, but then ran off into the stair well of the TARDIS leading downwards. "Oh, I have to uh, get something, for the uh, blood thing. I'll be back in a moment. Just don't, touch, anything."

The console room became suddenly awkward, filled with silence and wandering eyes. Amy and Rory didn't say much of a word to the crew, shooting an eye with one of the members.

"So you've travelled with the Doctor? In this machine?" Nami finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, we have, Nami was it?" Amy replied. She nodded in response with a warming smile. "It's been what, two years with travelling with the Doctor. We've actually met with some pirates as well. Fought them as well."

"Oh really?" Sanji knelt down in one knee, as if in proposing to her, and held aloft her hand. "How brave of you to tackle such a feat, my dearest."

"Oh wow, thanks!" She felt weird as the cook complimented her. "And, who might you be?"

"My name is Sanji, mademoiselle, and who are you?"

"I'm Amy, Amy Pond, and this is my husband, Rory." As the news reached the cook's ears, his attitude was more saddened, and slouched all the way, as he walked a defeated man towards the TARIS doors. "Anyway, who are the rest of you lot? I never actually had the chance to learn your names?"

"Well, you already met Sanji." Nami pointed to the blonde man, slowly slamming his fist in solemn loss. "I'm Nami, the navigator of this crew. The green-haired scary guy is Zoro."

"Oi" The green-haired scary guy complained.

"Robin's the one that teased the Doctor, and the long-nosed freak is Ussop." She said with a cheery tone in her voice.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE NICKNAMES YOU WITCH!?" Ussop and Zoro shouted at her face. Their argument continued on, until Sanji jumped into the action.

"Leave her alone you shit heads!"

"EH?! Who're you calling shit-head, moss-head?" The two bastions fought once again, but more carefully, as to not damage the main console.

"Should we stop that?" Rory inquired, worry of everyone's wellbeing.

"Nah, don't worry. Fighting for them is like talking for us." Ussop settled the roman, laying his hand on his shoulder. "It's best not to interrupt them; you're likely to get hurt if you do."

"So, how did you guys get together? Was their some kind of recruitment to get into your crew?" Amy asked.

"No, not really. Our captain, Luffy, sort of just picks us, and he'd never stop asking until he had us in his crew." Nami explained. "It was annoying at first how persistent he was, trying to get any random person into our crew, but we just sort of accepted it, and it did turn out for the better."

"Sounds very interesting." Rory jokingly said. "But no offence, their must've been some kind of check to see that you're not, uh, 'evil'?"

"He never did. He just took us in, even when we never planned on it; he only caring that we reach our goals in life." Robin said.

"Bit like the Doctor. But what about-"

"A-HA!" Amy's question was blocked out, by the sound of a time-lord approaching them all, with a gun-shaped syringe in his hand. "Now just hold still for a second."

The Doctor held his gun aloft, and took a shot at Robin's right arm, making her let out a small yelp.

"Sorry; lied about that. I do that at times." The Doctor handed her a sweet, which she happily took, most likely compensation or medicine, and zoomed off to insert the grip of the gun-syringe into a port of the TARDIS. He grabbed the hanging computer, and dragged it with him to a modern keyboard. The time-lord sped through typing on the keys, pressing them as fast as possible, darting his eyes from screen to keyboard multiple times. The crew and the companions grouped together, standing all behind him, staring into the screen, changing patterns, statistics, and diagrams, until finally, it stood still on one image. While everyone looked at the image, wondering what it was, the Doctor was in a state of amazement. "No… No it can't be. That's impossible."

"What? What is it Doctor?" Amy inquired. She looked straight at the Doctor's face, seeing nothing but awe on his face.

"That's what they're looking for; Baltazar and the Haemovores. That's what they've been searching for this entire time." The time-lord walked away, taking a seat and rested his face on his hands. The screen showed an image of a small micro-machine. It stood on top a red blood cell, doing nothing to it, merely sitting on the cell. "But they're outlawed; they were destroyed. They shouldn't even exist."

"Why? What is that thing Doctor?" Sanji asked. The Doctor sighed, removing his hands, and stared deeply into their eyes.

"In a certain time and in a certain place, there was a war; a war that ravaged throughout galaxies and solar systems and entire civilisations over one certain item." The Doctor stood up, and pointed his hand, adding a bit of flare. "A rare molecular item, claiming it was able to resurrect dead species. They were called Nano-formers; based on the nanogenes counterpart."

"If they do such a good thing, then why were they destroyed?" Rory pressed.

"Because it didn't 'resurrect' dead species like it was claimed to. It merely fuelled species' lust for power" The Doctor's voice was more grating as he talked further, and his face was much more serious than before, like his cheerful persona was nothing but a dream. "The host was able to take the power of the any species from anywhere at all. At first it was seen as a blessing, but people, corrupted people started to abuse it. They used it in things like heists, raids, battlegrounds and such. The Shadow Proclamation deemed it illegal to use Nano-formers, yet that didn't stop those from using them."

"And so a war broke out to destroy them all, isn't that right?" Zoro finished his sentence, with the Doctor nodding in response.

"The war of the Nano-formers didn't stop until I had to play my hand in it. So I'm even amazed that remnants of Nano-formers survived on this planet, and are even thriving in a massive scale." The room fell silent with impact of revealing news. Robin looked at her own hand, judging the power that she wields.

"Yeah but Doctor-san, that doesn't reveal much on how the Nano-formers work." Sanji wondered aloud. "Like how there can only be person with a power in the world, or how a Nano-former becomes a devil fruit again when a wielder dies."

"Well Sanji, I can't know everything." The Doctor complained. "If I did I would stop travelling, but to those questions I think will get an answer to later."

"What do you mean later?" As Nami spoke those words, a knock on the door drew all their attention. The Doctor let out a small smirk, and led the way towards the door with the rest following soot.

"This later." The Doctor opened the doors to a claw at his face, and an army of sea-vampires behind. "Well, I presume we were invited then?"

"Indeed." Baltazar answered. "You'll come with us. Your friends will be imprisoned here and you will help us."

"And what if he doesn't?" Nami asked with a serious tone.

"Well, we'll kill your friends, one by one."

"Oh fine, right I will." The Doctor fixed his jacket and bow-tie, and then walked off, with the rest of the crew.

Everyone looked at him with a questioned look, even Baltazar seemed perplexed. "I need a test subject of the sorts. I can't get any progress that you need Baltazar."

"Fine then; you can have the raven-haired female. But the rest will go with their captain and the rest of their crew." The Crew was shocked to hear that their friends were alright and were merely imprisoned. Everyone was being led away by Baltazar in the front, and the army on either side of them. The two were ready to split, the Doctor and Robin going one way, and the companions with the crew going another, but were being held up by Amy, who grabbed the Doctor by the sleeve.

"Wait, what about us Doctor? What do we do?" Amy inquired.

"Oh Pond, don't you worry." The Doctor turned around with a warming smile. "Just don't cause trouble."

And with those final words from the Doctor, etched into Amy's mind, they group split apart, through the metallic hallways of where ever they were.


	8. Chapter 8: Fundementals

Chapter 8: Fundementals

"Ooof." The Doctor and Robin were forcefully shoved into a large metallic room, compiled of various tubes and vessels, containing liquids of varied colours. The Doctor was mobile, a glint of wonder in his eyes as he detailed the tubes closely, seeing little specs of something in the liquid. Above them, the names of the liquid, named after deceased species. "Ooo. There's the Viriloch right there, and there must be some new ones; A Sprillvia, and the Dophroine, and the Tepnek. Oh this is Christmas."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself time-lord. Your work is about to begin." That well-spoken voice came from the doors; Baltazar's voice. "Now go ahead, and do what we've asked you or more blood will be on your hands."

The Doctor furrowed his brow, and walked over to the large computer, ascending towards the ceiling, and wired throughout the entire lab, connecting to every large tube in the room. "This looks odd. Looks like a computer mixed with an atom collider and crossed with a particle synthesiser. What do you need all this for? I thought you just came here to steal Nano-formers to sell."

"Oh Doctor. My client told me you're naïve." The space-pirate jokingly said, as he walked closer to the time-lord. "We're not just stealing Nano-formers Doctor; I thought you were clever enough to figure that out already. Tell me, time-lord, what do you think we're doing here to be exact."

The Doctor looked upon the machine; making a deduction for Baltazar's plans. His sullen eyes glared at the space-pirate, showing that he finally understood, making Baltazar chuckle a bit.

"Yes. You finally see what this project is about." Baltazar raised his arms, with a smug tone in his voice. "We're not just here to steal Nano-formers already present. We've been hired to create more Nano-formers, not just using relics of dead species, but that power of many other races still thriving in this universe."

"And what do you plan do doing with those powers?" Robin stated.

"Nice question Robin." The Doctor complimented, with Robin returning a smile. "Yeah, what do you plan on doing? Because knowing you Baltazar, you'd probably shoot your client when you see him and just run off with this kind of power. Either using it on your own body or selling it to the intergalactic black market to make some credits."

"There's an intergalactic black market?" Robin curiously said.

"Oh yeah. There're tons of things that are very human like; restaurants, governments, black markets, ordinary markets, all those sorts of things." The Doctor answered, satisfying the archaeologist's wonder.

"Enough!" Baltazar commanded, silencing the two. "If you must know; I can be a man of my word when I want to, but I cannot do that if the both of you dawdled about, asking stupid questions with your friends captured. You two will get to work immediately. Doctor, head to your station. NOW!"

The space-pirate's tone surprised the Doctor, rushing him to behind the computer hybrid, where a computer screen, a selection of equipment with vials of multi-coloured liquids was waiting for him. He sat on the pale spinning chair, spinning it around with childish joy, stopping himself to face his work space, and stretched out his arms and fingers, finally tilting his head to the right and left. "Right then. Geronimo."

"What is he exactly supposed to be doing?" Robin sat down on the chair next to him, with a straightened back and crossed legs.

"The Doctor here will fix the Nano-formers." Baltazar answered, walking behind them.

"Fix? What do you mean fix? They aren't broken, believe me I've checked." The Doctor popped his head up from the microscope, and turned his head.

"We've, hit a snag with the project." Baltazar was reluctant to continue speak, but knew it was vital information for them to continue further. "As of right now, we've been able to only collect Nano-formers that have already been produced, but we're unable to move forward in creating our own Nano-formers."

"And that's where I come in." The Doctor interrupted, legs crossed, fingers interlocked on his lap, and his distinctive smirk. "So, you find a high source of Nano-formers on this planet, station yourself with your vamps here, and begin to collect every type of Nano-former out there. You try to move onwards with your plan, creating more Nano-formers with new powers, but something unexpected came about. Am I right?"

"… Yes." The space pirate simply said.

"Yeah, you see?" The Doctor pointed out with a childish smile. "The Nano-formers are basically re-modelled Nano-genes. Little Nano-bots that heal wounds and damaged tissues, but some people made it re-write DNA, making it change a person's biological code. These fellows try and remove the species coding that they're laced with, but can't. It's too complex, with many, many, safe guards and fails safes to prevent re-coding. You can control power anyway you can, but you can't let power control you. That was their motto."

"Who's motto?" Robin asked.

"The creators of Nano-formers. They were idiots in a sense but they had good hearts with good intentions; just didn't expect their creation to be used so evilly. Is that a word? I don't know. I need to check." The Doctor continued to ramble on with Robin smiling at his kookiness.

"Yes, yes. That's enough for now." Baltazar stopped the Doctor's pointless speaking, as he began to raise his claw. "Now that we've finished talking; you will continue with your work. Crack the safe guards that won't allow us to re-write their code or we'll shoot her. Thank you for giving me a hostage."

The time-lord and the archaeologist turned to each other, one worried, and the other serious. "Don't you dare, use her as a threat."

"Then get to work, Time-lord." Baltazar held his claw high, and right in the face of Robin. The Doctor pouted and furrowed his eyes. He straightened his bow-tie, and without a word, got back to his station. "Good."

"Now, while I'm working tell me something." The Doctor had his eye stuck in a microscope, turning its knob. "How did you get out of the infinite? I thought I left you to squawk who took you to Volag-noc."

"You did and I was released." The space-pirate answered.

"Wait, I thought you said the Doctor left you stranded on the infinite?" Robin pondered.

"He lied." The Doctor answered for him. "Liars tend to do that. He's a strategist and a pirate, and I do it to protect people. But how did you get released? You would've gotten a 200 years sentence."

"A ma- My client let me out of that prison, then assigned to this job; watching over the Haemovores and this project of his." A sound emanated from Baltazar's device connected to his sash. He opened it up, and stiffened. "Apologies, but I need to take my leave. My client is waiting."

And with that, he stormed out of the lab, never looking back at his captives, allowing Robin to plant an ear on Baltazar. The Doctor let out a smile, knowing what Robin did.

"So that's why you brought me here, isn't it?" Robin pointed out.

"Yep." The Doctor turned his head. "I figured it out in the TARDIS. You were the one who was eavesdropping on my conversation with my friends and so I brought you along for this, knowing you'd be just as curious as me about Baltazar and his client."

 ** _Meanwhile in a chamber…_**

The entire crew were shoved into the white, overt chamber, baring nothing of comfort for them. No chair, no table, no bed of any sort; merely a silent captain, a still skeleton, and a sleeping reindeer lying on the floor together, with a large cyborg to watch over them; crossing his legs with his back far from the door. As the sounds of multiple footsteps reached Franky's ears, he himself perked up in reaction, his head rose in curiosity, and saw his crew mates picking their selves up from the floor.

"I can't believe Doctor-san kept Robin all to his self." Sanji was distraught, worrying for Robin's wellbeing, as well as having unadulterated jealously in his heart. He once more slammed his fist of the metallic ground, as the remaining crew simply watched from afar, judging his antics from afar. "I mean, what if something happens to her? I swear, if anything happens to Robin-Chan Doctor…"

"Shut it swirly-brow." Zoro annoyed by his actions. Sanji whined for a bit, but it didn't faze the swordsman. "Yo, Franky!"

The cyborg stood up, and sprinted towards them. "Yo! Why're you guys here?"

"We were taken away, while the Doctor and Robin were sent to do something for a space-pirate named Baltazar." Nami answered bluntly. Franky nodded in response, merely accepting the current state of affairs, until he turned his head to notice a red-haired lady, and long-nosed man locked in each other's arms as they stare at the large cyborg.

"Who are you?" Franky plainly asked. Amy and Rory fixed their composure, letting go of each other.

"Oh, we're friends with the Doctor. I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory." Amy answered, Rory waving in the background. "But I think that we're not the ones that need to have introductions; so who are you exactly?"

"I'm Franky; this crew's shipwright." Franky raised his hand.

"Why are you wearing those?" Rory contemplated.

"It's for…" Before he would answer, he leaned on one side of his body, raised both his arms high as he could, directly above his head and presented himself grandly. "… SHOWING OFF MY MASCULINITY!"

The two stood bewildered by his answer, and even more so with his pose. Nami nudged in beside Amy. "He's basically a pervert."

"Aaahhh." The companions said in unison, nodding their heads together. It wasn't until Rory noticed the laying trio on the ground, silent and still. He walked towards them, and immediately got to work examining Luffy and Chopper. "Wait, hang on…"

"Oi! What's your Husband doing?" Ussop asked.

"Don't worry, I'm a nurse." Rory assured them, turning back to examine the two. "Pale skin, cold hands and feet, shortness of breathing. It seems they have Anemia; lack of blood in their systems, that seems to be the case with these two here."

"What about Brook?" Zoro asked.

"Which one's Brook?" Rory asked.

"The skeleton." The swordsman replied.

"The skeleton?"

"Yes."

"But… he's a skeleton." Rory reiterated. As those words escaped his mouth, Brook sat up, letting out a heavy gasp. Rory jumped in shock, spiking a chain reaction with Amy yelping and to Brook himself. The two companions backed away with widened eyes, holding tightly to one another, watching the tall skeleton stand up and dust himself off.

"Oh, hello everybody; didn't expect to see you here." Brook brought up, picking up his purple cane. He noticed the quivering two by the side of the pale room and turned to face them. "And you must be the one that screamed. Good evening; I am Broo-"

"Brook, we know. You're green haired friend told us already." Amy interrupted. "I-I-I'm sorry, I still can't believe this, but how are you alive?"

"My, my, what a lively couple, and so harsh. My devil fruit has kept me alive throughout the years, leaving me in my current body, but I got to join this crew so not everything is that bad." Brook exclaimed. The skeleton approached Amy and Rory as they once again find themselves in the arms of each other. "And might I say, you are simply gorgeous. I never knew Doctor-san would travel with such an exquisite lady; so beautiful."

"Um… A skeleton just complimented me… I, I don't really know what to do in this situation." Amy said, conflicted by the flattery announced by Brook.

"So excuse me asking madam, but may I see your pan-"

"YOU CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Nami interrupted Brook's request, kicking him by the head and sending him flying to the wall, landing gracefully in front of the companions.

"Sorry about that." Ussop laid his hand upon the left shoulder of Rory. "Brook can be very, forward, with his request. One of the many things you can expect from this crew of ours."

"YOHOHO. I didn't even get to finish my question." Brook let out, almost muffled from being pummelled to a wall.

"Don't worry; I think we can handle enough weirdness from here on out." Amy assured Nami and Ussop.

"Brook, Oi Brook!" Zoro shouted, catching Brook's attention. He got up and walked to the group. "Why were you asleep?"

"Well, it's somewhat of a long story." Brook answered.

 ** _An hour ago…_**

 _Brook and Chopper were dragged along the metallic floors of the secret, underground lair. Brook silently regained consciousness, as he slightly turned his head, to see Chopper in the same situation as him, being held by the arms of Haemovores. There was a sense of weakness as he was dragged along; draining him over energy. His vision was still hazy from the fight, but was still able to make out a few small details; the passing Haemovores, the smell of rotten sea, and the cluttering of equipment behind him. It wasn't long before they entered a room, and that was also the awakening of Chopper._

 _"Urgh… Brook? What's going on?" Chopper inquired, frantically looking around the room, struggling to break free from his bonds, but his movements grew sluggish as time passed on, his face as if melting from his very face, and a decreasing rate of activeness that could be seen by the naked eye. "Uhh... I don't feel so well. It's like the Haemovores are doing this."_

 _"Homo haemovorax." Baltazar commented, having his back away from them as he gazed proudly at the other side of the window. "Such a fascinating species the Haemovores. Evolved humans from a polluted earth that now inhabit the oceans of their filthy planet. An ordinary human would be merely restrained right now, but to hybrids like yourselves and with just enough exposure to them, it's like facing up to an army of demons. I'd say this is the perfect home for them, if it weren't for the work."_

 _Their curiosity advanced as they looked at each other in unison. "And what job is that?"_

 _"Why; taking your powers of course" The space-pirate turned around, peering at the two with his bright blue lights. "I believe you did meet one of our, subjects, did you not? Well, he was just one part of an entire army we have, just waiting to be awoken by my client. And now, we have one more to add to our collection. That's the advantage of having vampiric workers; they don't always leave a mess."_

 _Brook and Chopper had a new found horror to their captors, as the Haemovores stared back at them, growling at them with what seemed like a taste for their blood and fear, but a question lingers in the reindeer's mind. "Wait, you only said one more to add to your collection, but there are two of us."_

 _"You make a fair point. No tell me this, how do you suppose we get blood with Nano-formers from a living skeleton?!" Baltazar exclaimed. Chopper turned his head to stare into the hallow eyes of Brook._

 _"He's got a point you know." Chopper called out, infuriating the skeleton._

 _"EEEHHHH!? SO JUST BECAUSE I'M ONLY BONES, I'M COMPLETELY USELESS TO YOU, IS THAT IT?!" Brook cried out in anger, flailing around yet restricted by his captors._

 _"Yeah, pretty much." Baltazar bluntly said. Brook's vigour was gravely diminished, keeping his head down and kept silent. "Oh, what is it now you Halloween decoration?"_

 _"I might just be a skeleton with no proper body, but I still have feelings and desires like another normal person." Brook replied in a dramatized tone, allowing his words to sink in his consciousness. "AND I HAVE DREAMS OF VIEWING THE GLORIOUS VARIETY OF PANITES LIKE ANY OTHER MAN! YOHOHOHO!"_

 _"Even when your feelings are hurt, you can't take it that seriously, can you?" Chopper sarcastically commented._

 _"Well that's all well and good for you, but like I said before, there really is no need for you." Baltazar walked calmly, taking out a small capsule from his side. He approached the skeleton and sprayed something right on his face. His focus was more dazed and confused, his head grew heavier and heavier each passing second, until finally he slumped over. "As for you, my young reindeer, you're going to be a part of the collection. Take him away for extraction…"_

 ** _Back to the present…_**

"And that's all that I could remember." Brook finished off.

"Hm, so Chopper and Luffy had their blood taken out of them, but for what?" Zoro inquired. "A collection, but for what?"

The whole crew started to silently ponder about the predicament, but Amy had other plans. "Well, we're not gonna find the answers being locked up in the cell. I think it's about time that we get out."

"How?" Franky asked. "I tried breaking out of here, and that didn't work."

"Good thing I have these." Amy pulled out a pair of sunglasses, displaying it to the whole crew, and put them on with a smile upon her face.

"Those are…"

"The sonic sunglasses; yes." Amy interrupted her husband. "I nicked them off the TARDIS console when everyone was preparing to leave."

"And how are they supposed to help us?" The vice-captain commented with doubt.

"Like this." Amy turned around, facing the door from which they came from, and pushed the sunglasses. A repeated noise emanated from the eye-wear on her head, sending off a signal to the circuitry of the door, slowly but surely, opening the door. The crew themselves had a mixture of wonder and astonishment, witnessing the opening of the unbreakable door. "Okay, before we head out we're going to need a plan. Rory, Franky, Brook and Sanji; you for go and find the area where they have your friend's blood, and I think it's best that you carry those two along with you. Me, Nami, Ussop and Zoro will go and rescue the Doctor and Robin. Everybody got that?"

"And who are you to be ordering us around?" Zoro complained.

"Guys, do we really have to go through all this? I just let you guys out, and I gave you a plan to help both of our friends." Amy answered, silencing the vice-captain. "If you have any more complaints, you take it up with the Doctor, now let's move out."

"… You have a very, interesting wife. You know that?" Ussop remarked.

"Yep, and that's why I love her." Rory replied. He walked up to behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Be careful, alright?"

"Don't worry. I will be." She replied, ending of with a small, but heart felt kiss on the lips. "Okay then, I'll see you later."

"Well; guess it's time to go." And with that, everyone went their separate ways, seeing only glimpse of the other team as they travel further from each other.

 ** _GOD BLESS THOSE DAMN SONIC SUNGLASSES! You have no idea how much rewrites this damn chapter had. There were some many goddamn character moments I needed to add, just so that everybody had at least a spotlight in this chapter. So anyways, another reason being that school got in the way a revision took up most of my free time… that and procrastination, but no worries, I will complete this damn story. Oh and by the way, I do have some other stories that I would want to share with you; that being Upon a silent hill. The English exorcist is sent to the town that angels dare not go; Silent hill. I really want to continue this story, and I want you to see it through. It is an advert, but it's an advert for something I'm proud of. Well_**

 ** _ALLONS-Y!_**


	9. Chapter 9: The enemy within

Chapter 9: The enemy within

"Ooo. Ah. I see. Oh, now that's very interesting." These were a few of the repeated phrases that were spoken by the doctor, as he looked through the microscope; twisting its knobs and changing the image. All the while Robin sits own her own next to the time-lord, shutting off the world around her, concentrating on Baltazar's view instead, arms crossed and hands free. However, her concentration is always polluted but the Doctor's consta- "Yawowza!"

"Aaahhhh." She let out an annoyed sigh. "Doctor, I need you to be quiet if I am to concentrate on this, and if you're gonna continue to distract me, I will have to be forced to silence you myself."

The Doctor pulled himself up from the microscope with a disappointed expression plastered over his face. "Threatening? Seriously? I thought you were better than that."

"Please, it's not like I've threatened before, Doctor. It was a very common thing I had to do before I met my friends." Robin plainly said. The Doctor let out a small giggle, laying his elbow and scratching the top of his head on the table as he went back to use the microscope. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that, you remind me so much of my wife." The Doctor smirked as he reminisced.

"You're married?" Robin's curiosity grew, as her brow furrowed with her eyes still shut. "I never figured you for a taken man, or that I even remind them of their wife. Well, what is it about me that you relate to your wife?"

"Well, for starters, you're both archaeologists." The Doctor answered. "You both have a tenacity to kill slash wound your enemies; and you've both lost something very dear to you. Am I right?"

The doctor looked away from his work just to see the reaction on her face. Robin held onto her composure, not letting out any emotion for the Doctor to notice, but felt the futility of trying to hide it from him. "You certainly are perceptive; aren't you Doctor?"

"Of course." The Doctor smugly answered. "After all, it's like what you said before. A person can never hide their sadness in their eyes."

"Hm…" The raven-haired lady quietly said. She was restraining herself from speaking, as if she wished to tell the Doctor her woes, but felt as if she shouldn't. Yet, then again, there was this certain trust that Doctor had alongside him. "…When I was a child, about 8, there was this thing called a buster-call; a kind of military attack that can be issued by the marines. It wiped away my entire island; straight off the map; never to be heard of again. All of my family, my friends, my home. They're all gone now."

The Doctor can feel a great deal of pain as she continued to talk, the stressing of her voice, the hidden anger in her tone; these were all to familiar. "When the Marines found out that I was still alive, they place a bounty on my head. So, I lived my life on the run; from being a stowaway on an ordinary ship, to escaping mobs and pirates that were after my bounty. They even gave me a nickname: The devil child. Nico Robin. Creating an excuse as to why a bounty was placed on me."

"I… I have no idea what to say Robin." The Doctor could only say that, feeling speechless after hearing such a horrible past from someone; and also somewhat relatable.

"There's no need to say anything." Robin eased the Doctor's worries of comfort, as her tone soon seemed calmer. "If it hadn't been for my troubles of my past, I wouldn't have ever met up with my friends now."

"…hm… Consolation; I guess that's a good way to put it." The Doctor muttered to himself. There came a welcoming silence; having so much to tell. The Doctor let a small smirk escape, having a feeling of gladness for his friend. "Back to business I suppose. How is it going on Baltazar?"

"I'm not sure; Baltazar seems to just be walking around." She answered, furrowing her eyes for focus. "I'll need to have a better look."

 ** _With Baltazar…_**

The space pirate walked the metallic hallways of his underground lair; passing by doors that lead to chambers holding vials of chemicals, complex machinery , and rows upon rows of still Haemovores; standing in formation of military fashion, with nary a movement in them. However, throughout all the rooms he passed, there was one room that he was heading for. It was at the end of the hallway, far away from any rooms near it; alone in the dark as no light was there to shine upon it. Baltazar stood right in front of the door, and opened right before him, as if it as sentient.

The room itself was barely visible; much like the hallway itself, being under a veil of shadows. The only light you could see came from the mask of Baltazar. The pirate stood near the entrance of the chamber; looking at his surroundings making sure no living being was here. After his search of the room, he continued on, and reached the centre of the room, where a circular machine was found; with a control panel where he was walking up to. Baltazar walked up to the structure; there he pressed a few buttons on the machine, activating it. A beam of light shot up from its centre, where a lone cloaked figure stood there.

His stance was solid, with his presence striking fear into Baltazar, as he tries to keep a calm head. His face was hidden away by his hood, and the only visible thing you could see from his body was one lone gauntlet; a silver gauntlet that looked larger for any normal sized had. It seemed to have an old texture to it, looking much older than anything in this word.

"You wanted to see me?" Baltazar asked.

"Merely a progress report, pirate." The cloaked man's tone annoyed Baltazar, but instead of a retort, he surprisingly kept his composure; reluctant though it seemed.

"Of course sir; how silly of me." Baltazar answered. "Well, the progress on the Nano-formers is going well. As of now, we have procured at least 67% of the Nano-formers that reside on this planet. We've hit a slight snag with the project, but we are fully prepared of the situation."

"A snag?" The figure inquired.

"An unexpected element has landed on the island. It appears to be a pirate ship; this has caused us to accelerate our plans." Baltazar explained. "They appear to be more powerful than your average human. Even some have devil fruits."

"I hope these humans didn't give you too much trouble."

"There were a few casualties, but all has been dealt with." The space-pirate answered.

"Good." The figure seemed pleased to hear the news. "And what of the time-lord, and his TARDIS?"

"We have the time-lord working with us, allowing progress to move forward faster towards phase 2; while his companions are locked away along with the pirate crew." He replied. "The other part of the plan has succeeded; we have the item that you wanted."

The figure remained silent for a moment, making Baltazar tense in the moment. "… Watch the crew carefully. I worry that they are more problematic then they seem."

"Sir I assure you, the crew a just a bunch of pirates." As Baltazar proclaimed, a Haemovore burst into the room.

"Baltazar, the prisoners have escaped from their cells." The creature exclaimed. The space-pirate turned immediately, and with no hesitation, shot the Haemovore with a blast from his mechanical claw. He was clearly outraged by the news, along with having his mater hearing it.

"You forget Baltazar." The figure attracted Baltazar's attention. "They are a bunch of pirates; that are joined by the Doctor's companions."

"I will get them sir." Baltazar replied with determination in his tone.

"Make sure you do." The figure said. "Or I will regret saving you from that prison."

The hologram switched off, allowing Baltazar to storm out the door, clenching his fist in anger.

 ** _So… I suppose some explanations are in order… *WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!* Yeah, well, a few things really. One, I'd lost my creative spark… Clearly I got it back, but trying to write AT LEAST decent quality is hard. Two, this chapter was a killer to work with. Not writing wise, though that had some involvement, but the laptop that I use to make chapters sucks in a word. It keeps on shutting down randomly when I suppose it overheats. Three, LIFE GOT IN THE WAY. Yes life; a geek's worse nightmare. I had tests to work on, taking up most of my spare time, which indeed paid off for the most part, and went travelling for a bit. So yeah, I just wanted to give you guys something at least, which is the main reason this chapter is short excluding my ramblings here. I plan to end this crossover at the end of the year or earlier, since I do have another cross over to work with… Which you guys should totally read._**


	10. Chapter 10: Come back

**Chapter 10: Come back**

The search was tense. The group in charge of healing Luffy and Chopper were making their way around these accursed labyrinthine hallways, cutting through the hordes of Haemovores that approached them. It was an unstoppable force that seemed like they could get through anything. One problem remained:

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE ACTUALLY GOING?!" Sanji exclaimed.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to keep these things off our trail." Franky searched behind them at the dimly lit hallway, with the echoes of the screeching lurking. "We can't do anything unless we find a place to think."

"THERE!" Rory shouted, "To the right."

They all found what he was shouting about, and quickly turned directions to what looked like a large storage room. The last to enter was Franky, shutting the door behind him and using his own mass against it, virtually blocking any undesirables from entering. Tired panting filled the rooms, as the two unconscious were laid on the ground. Their look wasn't not pleasing to the nurse.

"I don't think we have much time." Rory examined the pale bodies. It was disheartening for the crew to see their friends in such a state. But this only urged them further to fight harder.

"Right now, our first priority is finding out where their blood is being kept." Sanji pointed out. "And I know we can't go around without being bombarded with Haemovores. There is a third option however."

Sanji's gaze turned to Brook, who stared at his captain when he was listening. The silence in the room was telling. It was then the whole room, bar from the unconscious, turn to the skeletal musician. Brook looked up confusingly.

"Uh? Me?" Brook pointed to himself curiously.

"Yeah you." The chef answered back "You can use your spirit to search this place quicker than all of us combined."

"Wait what?" Rory changed his view from his patients to the current conversation happening. "Spirit, what? What does he mean by that?

"Don't worry. Just wait and see." Franky calmed Rory's worries with a smug smile. Brook understood the importance of this, and so gently placed his cane on the ground. He took a breath, and in an instant, glowing green smoke emanated from his skull. The legs bent, his arm dangled like a hanging noose, and lights started to gather around the conglomerating smoke. The smoke formed and morph, until it took the shape of skull, floating above his now even more lifeless body.

"Oh… That's what you meant by spirit." Rory's fascination was there, just didn't show in his tone of voice. He's see enough to not be amazed by something like this.

"Now go on and get out." Sanji commanded. Brook nodded, despite looking like he just bent is head downwards. He phased passed the wall, going to do his duty, leaving behind a trail of smoke from his body.

"So… a ghost?" Rory nonchalantly pointed out.

"We have a stretching captain, a reindeer doctor and a cyborg." Sanji retorted

"Yeah, I know." Rory replied. "I was just making sure. We were supposed to go to Vanarius today…"

Sanji was correct. Brook phased swiftly through walls after walls; body after body; through hallways, boxes, tubing and bodies. Like a rat scurrying through a maze, Brook moved as quickly as he could for his friend's well-being. Few times he shocked himself, entering a room filled with Haemovores that were working. They tried to grab the floating skeleton, but to no avail; simply grabbing at thin air.

 _Wait._ Brook thought to himself. He slowly moved around the base, beginning to see the pattern to the layout of the base. _Ah I see. I'm around the centre of the base, but just going in circles. Now I just need to know if I need to go left or right… hm… maybe if I-_

His thoughts were interrupted with the sounds that seemed different. Audible language. He turned to see a shadow approaching the hallways. Brook tried his best to be averted from sight while allowed to see himself. A few moments more, Baltazar walked with a hunched look, and two Haemovores followed soot.

"These damned pirates," Baltazar complained, "They're causing much more of a problem then I intended them to. Go to the fusion chamber; get yourselves and others prepped for conversion. This issue needs to be dealt with before we can move forward. We are not going to fail him, and I will have your heads if you make me fail him as well."

 _Interesting._ Brook got curious, and then more hopeful of his situation. _If they're being sent to get devil fruit powers, then that must mean that Luffy-sama and Chopper-kun's blood will be where they're going. I should probably follow them. Who knows how long they have left?_

Pursing the two Haemovores was tedious for Brook; trying to keep a distance from them while not being spotted, despite being seen by tons of them before. The stalking led to one final door, closing before the ghostly apparition. He took to the ceiling, passing through the highest point to the next room.

There were a fair number of Haemovores: five or six to name. It was filled to the brim with various vials of dark-red liquid, which lit the room its crimson colour. At the far edge of the room, a lone machine stood. Two man-shaped chambers were connected by rubber tubing, which all lead to the computer at the right. The two that walked in went in, not even stopping to explain what's happening, as if they knew already. Stepping into the chamber, they closed shut.

"Ah, this must be how they get all their powers." Brook spoke quietly. It did not work. The Haemovores who were waiting looked upwards to see the ghostly figure. Brook shrieked in horror, and immediately retreated back to his friends. He followed his trail back to the storage room where all Sanji, Franky and Rory have been doing their best to hold done the door, which was on the verge of being destroyed.

"Ah Brook," Rory cheered in happiness, pressing himself away from the door, "Did you find out where we can get their blood?"

"Yeah, I can lead us there indefinitely." Brook said with confidence. He floated back into his body, bringing it back to life. "Ah finally, I can finally feel the muscles in my body again. Though I suppose I wouldn't really have any muscles to come back to. YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Okay then," Franky brought their acknowledgement towards him and Sanji, blocking the door, "Are we ready to get going?"

Franky and Rory picked up the unconscious bodies of Luffy and Chopper, and with a confident face shot at the two barricading the door, it was unanimous. They took a few moments to breathe, and in three, two, one…

Outside the door, a group of Haemovores huddled around the door, melting their way through the thick metallic door. Footsteps from the space pirate approached, silencing the Haemovores and stopping them in their tracks.

"Master, we have tracked one part of the pirates trapped in that storage unit." A side Haemovore passed on to him.

"I can see that." He retorted in a snarky manner. A look to the left of the door; a look to the right. "Alright, let's get this over with. One blast from my hook against the bolts should break these doors down."

The space pirate wasted no more time. He raised his hook up high, aiming it carefully at the bolts of the door. The power from his weapon had clear signs of charging: the energy grew louder and lit up brighter than the hallway's own lights could. Nearing the end of the charging of Baltazar's weapon…

 ** _CRRAASSSHHHH…._**

The entire door came out from its hinges. Baltazar couldn't react quickly enough to move away. Only left in complete confusion and shock in his helmet, now becoming the filling between the door and the wall. The Haemovores jumped out of the away in preservation of themselves, and out of the crash, the angry faces of Franky and Sanji broke through, fist and kick, with Rory and Brook scurrying behind. The vampire beings gave chase against the rouges, while few worked to move away the door that squashed their leader like a hammer to a nail. Picking it up, they saw the fallen pirate slumped down, cracks in his eye piece and a piece of his hook broken apart. The rest of the Haemovores finally went their way to the pirates, leaving the space pirate alone.

More determined than ever, Brook led the three heroes to hope for their fallen friends. It wasn't easy. With a few miss-directions made and run-ins with Haemovores, they finally made their way to the fusion chambers. Without a second thought, Brook and Sanji prepped themselves for attack. One swiftly pulled out his sword from his cane while the other jumped high enough to raise his leg.

 ** _Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri…._**

 ** _Bien Cuit: Grill Shot…_**

Sanji and Brook slashed and struck at the door repeatedly. Their polar energies merged with each other; the flames and chill danced together as the two sweat and yelled in strength, just trying to break through to the fusion chamber. The rest watched at the background; the glare from their power illuminated the hallway and against their faces. The creaking of the metallic door grew in intensity. Rory quietly shifted behind Franky's massive body, attempting to avoid any damage.

 ** _PPPFFFFFTTTT…_**

It was practically a quiet explosion. A blue mist stretched far, with iced debris spreading outwards. The working Haemovores were alert, turning their head to the etch-shaped hole where their door used to be, shrouded in mist. Two silhouettes slowly walked in the smoke. The three Haemovores watching reacted with swiftness, jumping up to prance their prey.

A swift slash to the left, right though the side; an unyielding kick to the left, in the centre of his face; and a powerful punch to the chest in the middle. They have had enough. The remaining one worked furiously with the controls but was pinned down by Sanji's foot holding him by the chest.

"Tell us where our friend's blood are." Sanji demanded. The Haemovore wasted no time and nodded his head. It pointed to the vials that were out of the shelves.

"Thank you." And then proceeds to knock it out. Rory laid Chopper by the blood, as did Franky with Luffy. Knowing that Chopper was a doctor, Rory dug through his backpack, laying out any useful tools for transporting blood. He found himself a syringe. He made sure to tighten the arms of Luffy and Chopper and to clean the tip. He finally took the blood from the vials and returned it to their rightful place.

"Okay; this should only take a few hours for them to get better. They've been out for a while so I can't-" Rory's prognosis was interrupted with Luffy rising up, bellowing a cheerful yell. The nurse was left in awe of how quick his recovery was, shuffling backwards just by a bit, scared only a little bit by him.

"Ahhh, that feels so much better." Luffy smile warmed the hearts of their crewmates. They were silently glad to see their captain in tip top shape. The captain stretched himself to feel fit, bending his arms and pulling out his legs. While stretching, he noticed the average aged man in awe of him. They both stared frozen at each other, not knowing what to say. "Who're you?"

"Oh, I'm Rory. I'm one of the Doctor's friends." Rory picked himself up, replying awkwardly. He came in for a hand shake, and left hung for a few seconds.

"Oh hey." Luffy replied, giving him that handshake. "So you're one of the doctor's friends huh? That's great! Though, I thought you would be a bit funnier looking like him."

"Thanks. I think." Rory confusing replied back. "Wait. No. sorry. You're a bit too lively for someone that JUST had their blood re-circulating their body RIGHT NOW."

"Well, I did lose a lot of blood before so, I guess I'm more used to it now." Luffy answered his confusion with the look of hard thoughts scattering his mind, however this just raised further questions.

"WHY IS THIS NOT A BIGGER DEAL TO YOU?! HOW ARE YOU NOT MORE CAREFUL?!" Realising the futility of asking him, he turned to the other crewmates. "How is he not more careful?!"

"We have no idea." They answered in unison, shrugging off the question.

"Yeah. It makes life more fun that way." Luffy said with a wide smile stretched upon his face. For a moment, Rory saw a glimmer of the Doctor in the place of the Luffy's. In many ways, it was scary to think that.

"Right, now let's get Chopper and meet up with the-" Sanji's words were interrupted. The chef sighed. "Can we please get one word in without getting interrupted with something?"

The chambers behind them opened, letting out smoke that caressed the floor. One grotesque hand grabbed the outer rim of the door, as with the other. The Haemovores came out limped, tired, holding themselves away from the ground. They stood with an aura of new found power to them, looking at their hands. Luffy's smile disappeared, sensing something different in these Haemovores. He walked forward, cracking his knuckles, and stared down the two.

"Careful Luffy-sama, those Haemovores have been infused with a devil fruit power." Brook warned. Luffy turned around.

"Why does that matter? I'll just beat them like any normal devil fruit user." Luffy asked in confusion. Behind him, one of them outstretched his hand as far as he can from his back, and forced it forward to grab Luffy's back, to his surprise. He was swiftly pulled him away from his crew members, and was slammed down by the other Haemovore into the ground. It shocked the crew.

"The gum-gum fruit. They have the gum-gum fruit." Franky was stunned.

"Underwater vampires with his powers of elasticity. Fantastic." The nurse said in the sound of defeat.

"Heh." Luffy sniggered. "This is going to be fun."

The captain stood up, and immediately struck the Haemovore to the left of him, sending him flying to the wall, breaking the shelves of blood stored. The one behind him, but quickly dodged, anticipating its moves, and gave it a kick in return, flattening it.

"Luffy, we're going to take Chopper and find the rest of your friends. Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself here?" Rory shouted, and he turned back to face his friend.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He said with a smile, and then went back to finish the Haemovores.

 ** _… Yeah, I suck don't I? WEEEELLLLLLLLLLL, to make a long story short, I just started my final year in secondary school, i.e. the most important year, I've been stressed out with this stuff, I met someone fantastic, we felt the same, later on said that she didn't like me anymore, I got WAAAY depressed about it, then I met someone better and now… this… Also I didn't have a good computer for a LOOONNNGGG time, as it shut down randomly. It was also around the time that I was getting writers block with this chapter, and then I just kind of delayed it. So I just scrapped the whole thing and started again, which took like two days so that's a thing. I don't know how much I can keep this up, but this is something I do enjoy, so I dunno… Well, see you in the next year!_**


	11. Chapter 11: The solution to our PROBLEM!

**Chapter 11: The solution, to our PROBLEM!**

Silence. The whole laboratory was quiet; just enough to have the echo of a single droplet be loudest noise in the room. The Doctor worked through his tasks, deciphering the mysteries kept behind the power of the Nano-formers. His face was plastered with rugged determination over whatever he's looking for. Robin walked gradually around the room, arms folded and chin raised up high, inspecting the variety of gadgetry and machinery that resided in the lab. She turned her gaze back to the doctor, hunched back and hard at work. He started to jot a few things down with an old looking fountain pen. She paced herself back to the Doctor's side, swiping the notes he was making. He was a tad bit annoyed.

"Organic relocation?" Robin read aloud. "What does that even mean?"

"Glad you asked. In my searches, I have noted a few things that I've found interesting." The doctor answered. "For instance, there's a program in the Nano-formers that allows them to transfer themselves to organic matter after the user has deceased. It's sort of a way to preserve the DNA of the alien it has. Though I can't really understand why it chooses fruit as its carrier. It's possible that it's due to a simplicity of edible matter. Never under estimate edible matter, wait disregard that, food matter as a simple organic being in the grand scheme of things isn't the reason for it, forget that idea."

"Well… I suppose that does explain how devil fruit powers are passed on throughout time," Robin added, "But one thing I don't understand, is why you're actually helping Baltazar?"

"All in good time Miss. Nico, all in good time." The Doctor tapped the tip of his nose with a small smirk lighting his face. "For now, we just have to find out all we can with these Nano-formers. Knowledge is power; that's something we both agree on, right?"

Robin nodded in agreement. "So what else have you found out?"

"Well you know how a Nano-former re-writes a person's DNA to make it complimentary to its design?" The Doctor presented her a query, "Apparently, when you-"

The imminent sounds of chaos ensuing outside grabbed their attention without a beat. Constant yelling and crashes intrigued them, causing the Doctor to stand up in a strange type of awe; there was clearly only one conclusion as to what was making that mess.

"Looks like our friends found their way out of containment." The Doctor anticipated, almost smiling with glee. "I need to work faster then."

"Wait what?" Robin uttered in confusion.

"I still need to unlock a few things about these Nano-formers." The time-lord answered. "If I can do that, then the plan will be finished."

"What plan?" Robin asked forcefully. "What is it that you hope to achieve from this?"

"Ah don't worry. You don't need to know it right now. I find it better when my friends see it when I do it at that moment. Always got to keep them on their toes. Makes things more exciting." The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile. She returned one, seemingly being comforted by his excitement by this. The Doctor swiftly hunched back to his work with the Nano-formers, leaving Robin to her own devices.

"Sounds like it's getting closer." Robin faced the entrance. There were lighting quakes, shaking the small gadgets laid next to the time-lord. He tried to ignore it, but it became harder to work with the racket. Soon enough, the shouts of familiar voices became apparent to Robin, standing in front the front of the doors. It was close enough to hear light muffles.

" _Everyone, let's try this door this time." A Scottish voice sounded commanding to whoever it was talking to._

" _Let's hurry it up. We can't hold back these Haemovores much longer. We've had too many close calls with my sword." A second voice demanded, followed by a serious of laboured grunts._

" … _The glasses aren't working." The voice stated plainly._

" _What?" A nasally voice screeched. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WORKING?!"_

" _I mean it's not working." The Scottish voice retorted._

" _Well fix it then. We don't have much time." Another feminine voice bellowed her opinion, which was drowned out by the noise of electric shocks mixed in with screams in pain._

" _I'm trying to, but there does seem anything wrong with this blasted-." A small crack was audible through the door. "Oops."_

" _Oops?"_

" _I might've accidentally broke it."_

"WHAT?!" An angered shouted echoed in the middle of the room. The Doctor rushed to Robin's side, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, buzzing the door open to see his ginger-haired in front of the door, being sided with Zoro with all swords unsheathed and Ussop and Nami defending their friend. "What're you doing out there? Come on."

The Doctor motioned them all to get in, and one by one they quickly entered in, finally allowing the time-lord to seal the door shut. Nami jumped and hugged Robin tightly, He approached Amy, arms outstretched and a wide warming smile on his face. They grabbed hold of each other in their arms, nary a word was shared, which was then broken by the Doctor pulling back and searching Amy's pockets. Confusion was the only thing plaguing the minds of the straw-hat crew wondering what he's doing. He pulled out the remains of a snapped-in-two sun glasses; a face of disappointment fell upon him, falling to his knees.

"How... Why?" The time-lord's voice winced in sadness, as he held it cupped in his hands.

"It was an accident," Amy's excuse did not ease the Doctor's remorse, "It wasn't even cool to begin with. You can make a new one."

"Oi! This was a lovely pair for me, but you're right, I'll make an even better one." The Doctor put the remains in his pocket. "Now, back to business, where are Rory and the others?"

"They separated to help Luffy and Chopper." Zoro answered.

"Right, okay then. Well, all you lot should go off and help him, I need to stay here." The Doctor swerved back to his work station, leaving the others bewildered.

"Wait what? Doctor, we came back to rescue you, and you want to stay?" Amy quizzed confusingly.

"Amy, this area here is where I can end all of this," The Doctor approached his companion with a hunched head, "Baltazar, and the rest of the Haemovores, have the power to ravish this planet and every precious thing here. We don't even know the full extent of their plan or their power. I'm not sure what their plan is, and that, so far, is frightening. Amelia please, just let me do what I need."

"… You really are afraid of this, aren't you?" Amy pondered.

"More than they should be." The Doctor pointed with his head to the straw-hats, who're watching them bicker from the side lines. "You hear that, you lot?"

"Hey, whatever you need to sort this mess out." Ussop reassured the time-lord's worries. The crew smiled and smirked in accordance with the Doctor's willingness to continue, thumbs up high in agreement.

"Now, let's get started, eh?" The Doctor returned the smile, walking back to his work place. "You lot, I suggest you do what you do best."

"And what exactly would that be?" Zoro asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He turned back to face them one last time. Zoro let out a small chuckle, pleased to hear about his recommendation. The group ran up towards the door, and opened to reveal the hunched Haemovores, trying to break in. Zoro placed his sword into his mouth, and began to attack, with Robin, Nami, Ussop and Amy following soot. "Oh, and Amy?"

The ginger-haired girl pulled herself back to the doorway. The Doctor through her his sonic screwdriver, who barely caught it with both hands.

"Make sure you send the TARDIS my way, okay?" Amy understood and sent a thumbs up as a signal. He saw her make her way with the others, and looked down in contemplation. A few Haemovores came about the door way, and looked in to see the time-lord, who looked back at them. "… Well who're you looking at? I'm just doing my work, they're the ones causing you problems, chase them."

They continued on with the chase, and the Doctor returned to his work once more.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Luffy was slammed into the wall, held on high with by one of the Haemovore. The captain struggled to fight back; the essence of their sea-life origins weakened his movements. His grip loosened and his arm gradually softened. Luffy's strength was not enough to get rid of him. The captain took another hard blow to the face from the other Haemovore. His own powers couldn't cancel out the power from the punch. A small drop of blood left from his nose, and left him in a little daze. With one last breath of energy, an idea popped into his head. He hoped this worked. Luffy bit his wrist.

In a pain-filled rage, it released him from its grip. Luffy strayed away from the two, panting from stress, the bitten one holding onto his gnawed wrist. Luffy looked upwards to the Gum-Gum haemovores. His smile revealed to be blackened with a metallic tint, by his Haki.

"You may have stolen my powers," Luffy positioned himself in a fighting stance, "But you don't have my skills."

The Gum-Gum Haemovores both rushed him head on. The shins of Luffy blackened, and raised it high enough to their torso. With a swift kick to their side, he sent them flying to the wall, enough to break through it. The Haemovores picked themselves up, with the other Haemovores in the room watching them. They motioned the rest to help them with a violent roar, and so all ran into the hole in the wall. The Captain raised his two fist once more, in the storm of approaching Haemovores, rumbling the floor at his feet.

 _ **GUMO-GUMO NO GAATTLLLLIINNNGGG…**_

A frenzy of punches was unleashed, punching anything coming near, rendering them unconscious. All of them defeated. Luffy himself ran towards the two in the wall, clenching his fist tightly. Pulling his arm back, the Haemovore ran towards him too. In a fit of power, Luffy's punch launched it upwards, but lest to his knowledge, a stretched out fist grabbed him by surprise, pulling him towards another wall.

His face was left slammed on the wall, flinging itself along with it. The Haemovore stuck up on the ceiling fell down, face flat. The others picked themselves up tiringly. The Gum-Gum Haemovore was bent forward, catching his breath. Out of no-where, it was punched back to the ground.

He panted in strain of his body, finding the fight surprisingly more difficult than anticipated.

"Hehehe, these guys put up a bigger fight than I expected." The captain said with a wide smile on his face. He went to feel his hat, but in amidst of confusion and fight, he noticed it was missing. "My hat? Where'd it go?"

Crumpling of the straw-hat echoed in the room, catching Luffy's attention to see it in the claws of the Gum-Gum Haemovore. It gazed at the hat, and back at the captain, seeing his cheerful tone shifting into rage. It was dead silent. Nary a flinch between them. It was a stare down between the two; firm and strong, but with rage filling each other's minds. The Haemovore understood what his hat meant to him, as could anyone. And that was his pressure point. Slowly, it clenched the hat tighter. Luffy's eye furrowed at its attempt to anger him. And it was working.

"Don't you dare touch that!" Luffy demanded with a flare of anger in his voice. That only gave it more initiative to continue crushing it with his hands. A small series of sounds that almost resembled laughter rang out in the room. It was enjoying taunting the captain.

Without second thought, he ran in fury towards the Gum-Gum Haemovore as he growled at it, once more raising his fist as hard as it can be. It played right into its claws. It bounced away from him with his powers, dodging his attack, bouncing back against the wall, and opened its hand, clawing the captain at his chest, ripping his shirt apart. He let out a pain-filled scream which was silenced with him being kicked into the ground.

With final action, it gave one last flurry of punches. Over and over, letting all his might into those stream of punches, not letting a single untouched area damaged by his power. Left beaten and bruised, it walked away from the captain, who breathed hoarsely. The Haemovore walked around the fallen captain, letting out a croak which almost formed words.

" _You… cannot… win…"_ It spoke. The crumpled hat was released from its grasp, gently falling to his back. Slowly, it walked towards its partner by the hole in the wall. With each passing step, it noticed the slower it got, until it halted. Looking down, it saw a pale hand grab hold to its shins. It tried to shake it off, but the grip was too tight.

"No… I won't." A croaky voice from behind the Haemovore. Sounds of steam rang out, and the shins got warmer from his touch. Luffy slowly picked himself up from the ground. His head hung downward, hiding his eyes from the Haemovore. He crouched down to the ground, reaching the crumpled hat to the front of him, and fitted on his head. In a flash, he disappeared from it vision. It took a blow to its side. Another from the opposite side. All around the Haemovore, it was hit from top to bottom by a blow from Luffy, not even being able to see. It seemed to last forever. At the last second, the storm of punches calmed, until no more.

Luffy stood in front of the Haemovore, standing for as long as it could. It fell to its knees, and face flat finally. There was nothing left for him. The entire area, filled with fallen followers of Baltazar.

"You were a tough fight, I'll admit that." Luffy stated plainly. "But never, touch, my hat."

And with that, the captain of the straw-hats set off for his friends.


End file.
